Cherry Night
by Cherry Raven Fyan
Summary: "Masih ingat dengan cerita wanita bersyal merah?" Sasu kecil mengangguk mantap. Ibunya memang suka bercerita tentang wanita bersyal merah yang selalu membagi kedamaian diTokyo. Padahal sedengarnya, wanita bersyal itu hanya sebuah cerita anak anak. CHAPTER 4 UPDATEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kaa-san pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan syal merah yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin kota Tokyo. Gadis itu adalah seorang wanita disukai Aniki dan masyarakat Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karna aku tidak pernah melihatnya.**

**Tapi pada suatu waktu, aku tahu siapa wanita bersyal itu.**

...

Diclamer : Masashi-chan, Narutonya boleh buat aku gak? Kalau gak dikasih, aku minta Sasuke aja deh. (MSK : gak)

Pairing : SasuSaku. Kali ini gak ada ide buat bikin fic Yaoi. Tpi mungkin dific lainnya *jitaked

Genre : Romance/Humor/Tragedy/Family

Rated : Gak tau, kayanya T

Warning : OC juga boleh, Abal, Miss Typo, gaje, Alay(?), no yaoi dan lain lain yang menyangkut ketidak bisaan Author.

…

**No Useful**

**...**

PRANGG

Suara bantingan keras terdengar dari sebuah restorant mewah disisi kota itu. Barang yang berupa gelas mewah tersebut tersungkur begitu saja tanpa ada yang membereskan. Keadaan yang pada awalnya tenang menjadi riuh dengan semua cemohan seseorang. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah. Langit biru tidak menampakkan sedikitpun noda disetiap jengkal Harizontalnya, Matahari menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa, menerangi bumi dengan semangatnya. Hari hari yang dijalani oleh pemuda yang mendapat cemohan tersebut seharusnya menjadi hari terindah pada hari pertamanya sebagai pelayan. Wajahnya yang tampan menjadi seasam buah Plum yang sehabis dimakan. Wajahnya merah mendidih menahan marah. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Meladeni lelaki yang berkisar sudah tua saja tidak bisa. Hari pertamanya kerja menjadi berantakan hanya karna seekor serangga yang berupa semut numpang lewat didekat meja tempatnya makan.

"Hei, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku mau kau mengganti makanan sampah ini dengan yang baru" kata pria tua itu sambil terus menunjuk dahi pemuda yang menjadi wadah cemohannya itu.

Lelaki itu terus terusan menunjuk wajah tampan milik pelayan resto dengan sangat kasarnya, tidak peduli dengan semua pengunjung yang tadinya sedang menikmati hidangannya menjadi malas memakannya kembali. Berisik sekali, menggangu saja, kasihan sekali pemuda itu, hanya semut saja kenapa diributkan, itulah kata kata yang lancar terucap dari bibir para pengunjung. Sedangkan pemuda berambut Hitam bergaya rambut –pip- ayam itu hanya menatap nanar lelaki tua didepannya. *taboked

"Maaf Tuan, tapi semut itu hanya melewati gelas Anda. Tidak sampai masuk kedalam makanan maupun minuman Anda"

"Aku tidak peduli! Walau begitu aku tidak akan memakan sampah yang sudah dilewati serangga menjijikan ini!" katanya seraya menunjuk kasar semut yang sudah tersungkur mati di dekat vas bunga.

"Baiklah saya mengerti"

Pemuda itu megambil makanan yang seharusnya sudah dimakan lelaki tua itu semenit yang lalu. Wajahnya yang Stoic menjauh dari lelaki yang masih menyeringai puas. Kaki yang tertutup dengan celana panjang hitam itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan baru. Sesekali ia mendecih sebal dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

'padahal hanya semut'. Lelaki tua itu sudah membuatnya malu sebagai pegawai baru.

Tidak jauh dari tempat lelaki tua itu duduk, gelas yang pecah tadi kini sudah dibersihkan oleh laki laki berambut pirang. Ia terus menyapu tiap jengkal kaca kaca pecahan yang berserakan. Takut takut bila nanti terinjak oleh pengunjung dan akan jadi masalah lagi nanti.

Lelaki pemilik rambut raven itu masih terdiam didapur, menuggu sampai masakan yang akan dibawanya selesai disiapkan. Tapi hal yang ia nanti bukanlah sebuah koki yang membawakan masakan pesanannya, malahan seorang menager resto yang mendatanginya. Manager itu menatap pemuda yang sedang bersender pada dinding dengan tatapan serius.

"Maaf ini terlalu berat untukmu. Tapi kau harus berhenti sekarang juga" kata manager itu yang sejak tadi sudah barada didekatnya.

Pemuda dengan sebuah tag name "Sasuke Uchiha" itu sangat kaget seketika. Kenapa? Padahal baru sehari ini ia bekerja.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai aku dipecat pada hari pertamaku?"

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang kaulakukan barusan?" tanyanya balik.

Barusan? Bukankah keributan itu bukan dia yang memulai? Hanya karna seekor semut yang lewat saja lelaki yang disebut 'Tamu' itu sudah marah dengan Histerisnya. Sampai sampai ia membating gelas mahal milik resto ini. Memalukan. Cara marahnya saja seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kau merusak reputasi Restoran ini. Kekacauan yang didisebabkan oleh tamu itu sudah merusak ketenangan bahkan para pelanggan kita malah berhamburan keluar"

Berhamburan keluar bukan hal itu berarti menurunkan reputasi bukan?

"Tapi kenapa malah aku yang dipecat?"

"Jawabannya mudah. Karna kau tidak menjaga kedipsiplinan tata kinerja sebelum mengantarkan pesanan pada pelanggan. Kau tidak mempersiapkan terlebih dahulu meja yang akan ditempatkan, tidak memeriksakannya terlebih dahulu apakah meja itu kotor atau tidak dan cara penyambutannmu terasa hampa pada tiap tamu yang datang kesini, apa kau mengerti, Uchiha-san?"

"Cih! Kenapa hanya hal sepele saja malah dibesar besarkan"

"APA KAU BILANG? SEPELE? KAU TELAH MERUSAK REPUTASI RESTORANT INI. CAMKAN ITU! SEKARANG PERGI DARI DAPURKU!"

Laki laki bermarga Uchiha itu kembali berdecih kesal. Pitamnya naik sebelah Manahan emosi. ia menatap sekilas meneger resto dengan tajamnya. Mata Onyxnya tidak henti hentinya mengiris iris mata sang maneger. Semarah ini kah dia? Tentu saja. Ia sudah sangat sulit mencari perkerjaan dikota yang ia tempatkan. Sekarang perkerjaan yang bergaji lumayan tinggi itu harus ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Hanya karna seekor semut malang yang pada akhirnya harus mati ditendang oleh jarinya. Arggggghhh! Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Baju yang melekat rapi pada badannya yang ramping sudah terlepas dan digantungnya pada gantungan diloker bajunya(Mantan). Ia memakai kaos biru tua dan menyambar tasnya untuk segera pergi pulang. Dari jauh ia mengutuki sang Manager yang merupakan pemilik Resto yang juga Kakak dari temannya.

Tak lama ia mengarah pada pintu keluar. Mata hitam hampanya tidak kembali melirik sedikitpun pada restoran yang menjadi MANTAN tempat kerjanya. Sesekali ia memaki resto itu dengan sebutan 'menyebalkan'. 'resto memalukan'. 'gila tata tertib'. Dan 'menyedihkan'

Sudah setengah jam ia pergi dari resto mantan tempat kerjanya, langkah kakinya begitu jontai mengarah kea rah apartemen di sebrang jalan sana.

DI Apartemen No. 121

Lelaki yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke itu baru saja dari kamar mandi yang bertempat pada kamarnya. Pakaian yang seharusnya melekat pada tubuhnya sudah terlepas begitu saja dan sekarang ia memakai celana levis saja. Ia mengelap kepala berambut hitamnya dengan handuk ukuran kecil. Hmmm, mungkin habis mandi?

Pikiranya masih berkecamuk kesal dengan prilaku manager resto tadi. Gara gara dia, ia harus berhenti pada hari pertamanya kerja sebagai pelayan. Buka hanya itu, umurnya sudah 17 tahun dan sekarang harus menjadi pengangguran lagi. Ia harus mencari kerja lagi untuk menghidupi kebutuhan pokoknya, berhubungan ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada diluar kamarnya. Handuk yang ia pakai tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi mata onyxnya. Ia mendesah berat. Satu hal yang ia bingungkan, kenapa ia selalu dipecat dihari pertamanya bekerja?

Tidak mampukah ia menjadi seorang pekerja keras? Apakah bakat yang ia punyai tidak berguna sama sekali? Kesopanan yang ia pelajari ini apakah akan menjadi sia sia? Ia tidak tahu. Semua itu ia yang akan menemukan jawabannya. Tak lama dari itu matanya mulai memejam sebentar, merasakan hembusan angin yang lewat dari jendela yang sengaja ia buka lebar lebar. Tenang, dan sunyi. Keadaan yang ia suka.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Seseorang bermata sebiru langit dan berambut kuning sudah entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tegak didepannya. Laki laki itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian pelayan pada resto yang menjadi Mantan tempat kerjanya itu. Dia, lelaki yang memiliki bet biru dan sebuah tulisan 'Naruto Namikaze' mendesah pelan didepan sang Uchiha bungsu yang tidak tau akan keberadaan. Sontak Sasuke yang mendengar desahan itu langsung menarik handuk yang ada dimukannya dan melihat teman rambut kuningnya yang sudah memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Sedang apa kau disini, dobe?" tanyanya.

"Melihat temanku yang gagal menjadi seorang pelayan" katanya.

"Dari mana kau masuk? Aku tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu atau suara bel?"

"Bagaimana kau mau mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintunya saja kau tidak tutup. Dasar teme!"

"Oh" jawabnya singkat. Serasa malas meladeninya berbicara.

"Jangan hanya OH saja. Kau harus mencari pekerjaan baru teme! Kau sudah besar dan jangan menjadi pengangguran lajang. Sudah sepantas bagi kita untuk mencoba beberapa perkerjaan sebagai jaminan nanti"

"Aku juga tidak mau mempunyai propesi seperti itu. Dan aku juga sedang berfikir perkerjaan apa yang lebih pantas dari pada menjadi seorang pelayan."

"Kakakmu" Sasuke mengadah kearah lelaki berkulit tan didepannya. Ia menaikan sedikit alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kakakmu. Bukankah dia sudah memberimu peluang untuk ikut bersamanya menjadi.."

"Aku tidak mau jadi polisi. Cih! Memuakkan! Kenapa semua selalu menyebutkan namanya didepanku!?" Sasuke berpaling tak suka mendengar pernyataan dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Dari kecil ia memang paling benci dengan kakaknya. Sebab atau alasan, itu karna dikeluarganya hanya Itachi saja yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian ayahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kurang? Kau hebat, pintar, jauh lebih baik dariku. Hah teme, kau ini bagaimana" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia mencoba merasakan kembali angin yang tersisa dalam ruangannya dan melupakan pembicaraan yang menyangkut Itachi.

"Gomen Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa" Naruto memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Jika Sasuke sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan, itu artinya Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai sebuah keluarga seperti mereka. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, kau tidak sendirian. Seberapa egoisnya kau, pada akhirnya kau pasti akan membutuhkan orang lain." Naruto berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Kedatangannya keapartemen milik Sasuke hanya untuk meracau temannya. Ditambah lagi, waktu istirahatnya sudah berakhir. Ia harap apa yang baru saja dikatakannya dapat berguna untuk temannya itu.

Sudah sewajarnya ia tahu hubungan Sasuke dengan keluargnya. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga paling ternama di Tokyo. Ia beruntung berteman dengan salah satu anggota Uchiha. Tapi ia tidak dapat menduga bahwa dirinya telah berteman dengan seorang Uchiha yang sangat membenci anggota Uchiha lainnya. Memang tak banyak nama Uchiha yang menyebar diTokyo, tapi ia yakin hanya Uchiha muda yang ini yang sangat membenci keluarganya dan sangat sukar dengan nama marganya sendiri. Dia payah, itulah pendapatnya.

Lelaki dibelakangnya sangat tidak suka dengan keluarganya hanya karna satu orang dan menyebar seterusnya. Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan kakaknya. Sudah jelas karna kesuksesan sang kakak sebagai polisi. Jika seandainya ia berada diposisi Sasuke, mungkin ia akan memperbaiki hubungan itu yang terus berlanjut saat umur(sasuke) 8 tahun. Itu cukup lama. Lagipula itu juga bukan salah Itachi jika ia memang sangat berbakat dengan memecahkan kasus. Juga bukan salah ayahnya yang sangat bangga dengan kesuksesannya itu. Hanya saja Sasuke sudah terlanjur kesal dengan ayahnya yang selalu memandangnya rendah.

Ah, satu hal yang tidak dapat Sasuke lupakan saat itu. Didepan sang kakak, terlontar ucapan 'takut takdir' dari mulut sang kepala keluarga. Itu cukup menyakitkan dan terdengar meremehkan. Naruto dapat merasakannya. Itu sebabnya Sasuke memisahkan diri dan mencari uang dengan hasil keringatnya. Meskipun ia tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang sangat khawatir diatas sana.

"Dobe" Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Arigato. Kau sangat membantu. Tapi mungkin aku belum bisa hidup tanpa keegoisan" Naruto segera berbalik tiba tiba sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya cukup jengkel. Ia memang paling benci melihat wajah sidobe itu jika sedang kesal.

"Bukan padaku dan juga teman teman. Kau hanya egois pada keluargamu, teme"

"Yaya, terserah."

"Hah kau ini. Besok, jika kau tidak datang kesekolah, aku akan membakar apartemenmu!" dan ia kembali melangkah menuju keluar kamar.

"Memangnya kau berani?"

"Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya, tapi Kyuu-nii!"

BRAK

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Dobe tetap saja dobe"

...

Suasana di sebuah kamar tampak tenang. Pagipun menyamput dengan senyuman sinar matahari. Namun apa daya jika keadaan pagi yang menyenangkan terasa terabaikan begitu saja. Ya, 1 insan yang masih tergeletak di bed tidurnya hanya mendesah malas..

Mata onyxnya menatap keadaan kamarnya yang sunyi. Dilihatnya kamar berukuran sedang tersebut. Berantakan. Tentu saja berantakan, sudah hampir setiap hari ia jarang pulag kerumah demi mencari pekerjaan maupun sudah bekerja. Satu kata, Sibuk. Kaki jenjangnya mulai menuruni bed kafer berseprei putih biru, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

" Cih, aku malas mandi" ucapnya bosan.

Awalnya memang tujuannya adalah mandi. Namun, menurutnya hal itu adalah hal yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya saja. Mau tak mau, ia hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi serta mengganti. Benar benar jorok *DUAgh

5 menit ia membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Muka putih nan bersihnya sudah tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mata onyxnya tampak tak sayu lagi. Sosok berambut dongker tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi kearah pintu, berharap ia dapat keluar dari kamarnya yang berantakan. Pintu telah sukses ia buka dan tertutup, perut yang tertutup oleh kaos putih polosnya sudah tampak menggendang gendang untuk meminta makan.

Arah kakinya mulai akan menapaki kea rak kulkah 2 pintu berwarna putih miliknya. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, ia mengambil beberapa, banyak, hampir semuanya makanan yang tersimpan di kulkas ia keluarkan. Saking lapernya. Menaruh hasil copetan dari kulkasnya dan menaruhnya di meja makan miliknya. Dengan lahap ia memakan buah Apel yang ia ambil tadi.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.23 lantas ia kembali melanjutkan mandinya yang hanya setengah. Setelah memberihkan diri, ia memakai seragam sekolah yang tergantung dilemari. Ya, dia akan sekolah hari ini. Bukannya ia malas, hanya saja ia sangat benci jika harus berurusan dengan kakak kandung Naruto yang sangat berisik dan menyeramkan itu. Hah, ia jadi ingat terakhir kali semua boxernya dicuri oleh lelaki itu karna menyembunyikan bola Naruto saat diSMP dulu.

"Benar benar konyol"

Tok tok tok

Tiba tiba saja suara pintu bergeming. Sasuke tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ada tamu bodoh yang mau bertamu dipagi seperti ini.

"Temeeeeee... hoiiiiii" walaupun pada kenyataannya, tamu bodoh itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Hah anak itu. Bisa bisanya dia datang menemuinya. Pagi malah. Walaupun sangat jarang, tapi bocah pirang itu bisa merusak siput telinganya. Bisa bisa, jika ia terus dipecat dan didatangi anak itu untuk melakukan pencerahan, siput yang berada ditelinganya bisa kabur.

Sasuke dengan langkah gontai menuju pintu. Ia sudah memakai seragam lengkap dengan dasi yang agak kendur dan tas sekolahnya yang telah berada didepannya. Ceklek, pintu dibuka.

Entah ada angin topan atau tsunami dijepang *udah kali, sipirang itu tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Apa anak ini sudah jadi gila karena terus menceramahiku? Entahlah. Semoga saja tidak. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kyuu- siwanita ganas yang hampir mirip dengan laki laki itu(makanya Naruto manggilnya nii, bukan nee). Bahkan sangat mirip sampai sampai ia mengira bahwa gender Naruto tertukar dengan kakanya. Yayaya, terang saja, Naruto itu terkadang sangat ciut dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau... pagi ini keracunan ramen kakakmu ya?" Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan temannya itu. Suatu bayangan membuatnya merinding saat wajah Kyuubi mengamuk diapartemennya.

Sementara itu, Naruto meronggoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Secarik kertas? Apa itu?. Si bungsu Uchiha yang melihat itu langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya, untuk apa itu? Apa dia akan memberikannya uang? Kalau dia sih tidak masalah jika diberi uang. Apeng ah.

"Ini!" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kertas berlogo bunga sakura. Diatasnya terdapat kalimat 'DICARI' .ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya secara seksama. Apa ini? Ia menawarkanku perkerjaan. Tulisan pada kertas itu tercetak rapih, tidak ada sedikitpun kalimat yang salah pada tiap katanya. Dan yang membuatnya tercengang adalah perkerjaan yang harus ia lakukan dan GAJINYA!.

DICARI

Seorang Butler untuk Nona Muda Hazuki. Berkerja setiap hari dan menjadi Kepala Pelayan disebuah rumah yang bertempat di Komplek Ast. Marg. Mengawal Nona Muda tanpa istirahat kecuali pada Malam Hari dan hari minggu. Akan digaji perbulannya. Bisa mengatur jadwal untuk Nona Muda serta memenuhi syarat dibawah Ini:

Lulusan SMP tidak akan diterima ,Bisa Menyiapkan Kebutuhan sehari hari seperti Memasak, Mencuci, dan membersihkan rumah, Tampan(?),Menguasai setidaknya 3 Martial Arts, Memiliki kesopanan dan Tata Tertib.

Dan hal hal yang dapat membuat Nona Muda nyaman ketika bersama Anda.

Jika sudah memenuhi Syarat yang diajukan silakan Hubungi Akasuna Sasori pada No. 08xxxxxxxxxx.

Mohon Bantuannya dan Trima Kasih.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Naruto menepuk dahinya hingga merah.

"Mau tidak?" Sasuke memandang kertas itu dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti seolah berfikir. Bagaimana ini? Pekerjaan ini memang sangat lumayan. Gajinya pas, persyaratannya juga sudah ia dapat tuntaskan. Lalu kenapa harus bimbang? Naruto mungkin berfikir hal yang sama.

"Dobe... apa aku harus bekerja lagi?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu"

"Tapi.."

"...?"

"Jika aku meninggalkan apartemenku, nanti kakakmu akan membakarnya"

GUBRAK

"Kau... gah! Sudah, kau mau apa tidak? Kau bilang tidak mau jadi polisi, bekerja sambilan saja tidak pernah awet, sekarang mendapat pekerjaan sesuai dengan keahlian kau malah menghawatirkan apartemenmu, sebenarnya.. ah sudahlah!" Sasuke memperhatikan temannya dengan pandangan datar. Dia yang bekerja, kenapa bocah ini yang sewot?

"Yaya, aku akan menerimanya"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn. Bagaimanapun, ini demi diriku dan untuk membuktikan pada ayahku" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi teman kecilnya. Ia tahu kalau anak keluarga terpandang Uchiha bukanlah anak yang pantang menyerah. Sasuke walau tidak terlihat mementingkan keluarganya, ternyata masih membutuhkan perhatian. Seorang pemuda yang sudah menekat bulatkan perkatannya seperti saat terakhir si teme itu benar benar marah pada kakaknya. Walau hanya memberikan saran+kotbah panjang pada Sasuke setiap berhenti bekerja, menurutnya cukup untuk mendorongnya untuk maju.

"Oh ya ada satu lagi"

"..?"

"Wanita itu tidak suka dengan laki laki yang membosankan. Jadi, cobalah ubah sikapmu yang dingin itu ya ^-^"

"Ha? -.-" "

…

**No Useful**

**...**

Bagi Sasuke menempuh perjalanan tanpa kendaraan bukanlah hal yang sulit. Jarak antara apartemen dan sekolahnya memang hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit. Sekitar 3 blok dari apartemennya. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang rumahnya berada disisi jalan, namun sedikit masuk kedalam komplek. Jika kau berkunjung kerumah Naru, satu satunya yang akan menyambutmu didepan rumah adalah seorang gadis berambut merah membawa semacam Bazoka. Anggap saja Sasuke tidak pernah mau kembali kesana lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nee teme?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia berfikir, dari pada memiliki pacar, ia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan payah. Kau tahu sikapku pada mereka" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sikap siteme ini memang jauh dari kata menghargai. Terutama menghargai wanita. Bila dilihat di kesehariannya saat berangkat sekolah, seringkali mereka disambut beberapa gadis didepan gerbang. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka membawa hadiah atau bento untuk makan siang khusus Sasuke. Tak jauh, Narutopun begitu. Hanya saja terkadang ia selalu mendapat loker sepatunya penuh dengan surat berwarna merah jambu.

"Kalau begitu denganku saja. Bagaimana?"

**BLETAK**

Ah... sepertinya aura fujoshi author tak bisa ditahan *diamaterasu

**...**

Mereka sampai disekolah. Beberapa gadis yang melihat duo lelaki tampan itu berteriak** K** pada awalannya, **Y** dibagian tengahnya, dan **A** panjang dibagian akhirnya.

"KYAAAAAA" Sasuke turut dengan sangat senang dengan sambutan ini. Tapi jujur ia sangat benci jika 'sambutan' itu berlangsung tiap hari dan BAHKAN terjadi semenjak ia SMP. Cukup sudah. Ia juga manusia. Butuh ketenangan dan mengharmonikan diri. Jangan tanya bagaimana Naruto merespon kelakuan temannya itu. Terkadang anak dari Minato Namikaze itu selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menerima bento dari Fans Sasuke.

"Cih, dasar dobe" rutuknya. Setelah menempuh ujian neraka dipagi hari, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam dikelas. Ia tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang sedang memakan 1 kotak bento dari penggemarnya. Sarapan. Setiap hari Naruto selalu menerima paling sedikit 3 kotak bento yang sengaja dibuat untuk Sasuke. Tapi yah, dari pada tidak dimakan dan membuat kecewa para wanita itu, Sasuke lebih-sangat-berterima kasih pada Naruto. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat mereka terluka kan?

"Teme" panggil Naruto disela sela makannya. Lelaki berambut kuning ini memang duduk disebelahnya. Tepatnya, bangku no 3 dibarisan kedua.

"Hn?"

"Sudah dengar belum?"

"Belum" Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Aku serius!"

"Kau belum memberitahuku dobe" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu" dan lanjutlah acar makannya. Sasuke dalam hati ikut berdecak. _'salah siapa, yang marah siapa'_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sasuke tampak amat tidak peduli dengan bel hari ini. Baginya, jam pelajaran pertama hingga ketiga ini tidak ada artinya baginya. Bukan hanya dia, semua bahkan penjuru kelas yang mempunyai mata pelajaran yang sama juga guru pembimbing yang sama pasti akan merasa bosan menunggu. Anggap saja, untuk memulai pelajaran, mereka perlu waktu 1 jam LEBIH untuk menunggu guru pembimbing yang dimaksud. Lebih banyak menunggu dibandingkan belajar.

Hah.. baik baik. Jangan pikirkan guru berambut perak yang mungkin nanti akan datang dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Lebih baik pikirkan dulu pekerjaan yang akan ia lamar. Ngomong ngomong, baru semalam ia menghubungi lelaki yang mencari pekerja itu. Itupun pembicaraan yang sangat tidak berarti saat semalam ia hendak tidur. Jawaban yang selalu ia terima adalah 'ya' dan 'datang kekediamanku' saja. Itu menjengkelkan. Tapi jawbaan yang ia terima sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi mudah untuk melamar pekerjaan. Buktinya, ia hanya cukup datang bukan?

...

14.00

Ruangan bernuasa megah dan terkesan mewah menjadikan suasana yang ia atau lebih tepatnya mereka menjadi merasa nyaman. Wangi wangian pengharum ruang tercium jelas dihidung **mereka**, juga dinginnya AC pada ruangan itu yang turut serta mendampingi mereka yang sedang bercakap cakap.

Sudah lebih dari kedatangan Sasuke ke rumah kediaman Akasuna untuk mencari pekerjaan. Semua hal hal yang tergolong merepotkan terutama Syarat masuk telah ia lewati dengan mudah. Semua yang ikut serta dalam peyalonan diri menjadi butler juga telah ia lewati. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, berhadapan dengan seorang Bos barunya yang ia bangga banggakan akan gelarnya(ddiam diam dibanggakan dihati), padahal gelar ayahnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan oleh orang itu.

"Langsung saja keinti" kata orang itu yang sedang melipat kaki dikursi belajar seraya mengadah kearah jendela sehingga Uchiha bungsu ini tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas.

"Nama saya Sasu-"

"Maksudku tujuanmu kesini" selak orang itu yang sepertinya tidak suka banyak berbicara.

"Hanya berkerja, tidak lebih" katanya datar namun terdengar seperti santai. Orang yang belum ia tahu namanya itu berbalik berpandangan kearahnya. Wajahnya yang terkesan dingin sepertinya jadi terlihat sangatlah menakutkan. Rambutnya yang merah bata lemas menjadi daya tariknya untuk ingin segera cepat cepat pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Kenapa? Gayanya sediiit mirip dengan ayahnya. Biarpun lelaki itu lebih mirip anak kecil dibandingkan ayahnya yang sudah hampir menginjak 40 tahun sekalipun, gaya bicara dan duduknya cukup mirip.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu" katanya orang itu. Sasuke sedikit memutar otaknya. Ia akan berbohong dengan opini yang bisa dipercaya.

"Saya tinggal terpisah dengan mereka. Jadi sekarang saya tidak begitu tahu tentang bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari" kata Sasuke datar.

Orang itu, yang merupakan kepala keluarga Akasuna memejamkan matanya untuk berfikir. Ia harus berfikir logis mengenai anak yang ada didepannya, apalagi anak yang sedang mencari pekerjaan itu masih SMA. Sesekali ia mendelik kembali kearah Sasuke yang seperti menginginkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Setelah berfikir dan menyiapkan semuanya matang matang akhirnya ia menatap kembali mata Onyx Sasuke untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Baiklah. kau bisa berkerja hari ini juga. Semua keperluanmu akan terpenuhi disini. Sekolah, uang makan juga gaji akan aku coba untuk mencukupinya."

"Ha'I. Arigatou"

"Para maid akan menunjukan kamarmu juga kamar'nya'"

"Ha'i. Sasori-sama"

Setelah kemeja biru dengan lencana emas berbentuk rumah, juga celana bahan hitam. Rasaya sangat cocok untuk Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearah sebuah kamar yang terletak dikoridor rumah. Dengan bantuan para Maid yang menjadi bawahannya, sekarang ia merasa menjadi Mudah untuk menemukan tujuannya untuk mencari kamar Sang Oujo. Kamar yang ia ketahui berwarna putih dengan beberapa gambar hewan Chibi disekelilingnya menjadi daya tarik untuk mengetahui lebih dalam majikannya itu. Apalagi, Maid yang berkisar terdapat 12 orang dikediaman Akasuna memubuatnya mendesah setres(?) setelah mendengar jumlah para Maid yang akan ia pimpin. Belum lagi para pejerja kebun yang ada 4 orang, koki 5 orang. Tapi, ia harus mensyukuri kenyataan yang menurutnya berat. Sudahlah, ini juga untuk menunjukan kebisaannya pada ayahnya.

Setelah berselang beberapa menit, akhirnya ia menemukan pintu yang menjadi tujuan. Ia kembali mendesah. Para maid yang mengantarnya sedikit memberi Tawaran(tapi ditolak) dan pergi sebelum melakuka Ojigi kepadanya. Entah mengapa setelah kepergian para Maid ia merasa seperti terpurung sendiri. Mengetahui dirinya yang akan ia jaga saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Menjaga Sepupunya saja ia harus rela mengorbankan barang barangnya yang berharga. Apalagi menjaga anak yang sudah besar.

Salah sendiri menerima pekerjaan ini.

Sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya menyalahkan diri. Apapun yang ia lakukan haruslah benar dan jujur akan diri sendiri. Ia harus bisa walau banyak waktu yang harus ia korbankan. Ini juga demi dirinya yang disebut sebut penakut dengan takdir oleh ayahnya.

Tok tok tok

Pelan namun pasti ia mulai mengetuk pintu yang merupakan tujuan awalnya. Tapi hal yang ia lakukan tetaplah tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang empu pintu. Sesekali ia terus mengetuk pintu yang kebangetan cewek itu berurang kali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian yang lancang, ia memasukinya denga sekedar mengucapkan kata 'permisi'. Setibanya didalam, ia dapat ,terlihat jelas keadaan kamar milik Oujo-samanya. Ruangannya gelap karna lampunya yang tidak dinyalaka, suasananya dingin yang sepertiya karna AC yang terlalu menekannkan.

"Oujo-sama?" panggilnya entah pada siapa, mungkin pada kegelapan.

...

TBC

**Hehehe *gj. Cefy kembali ^^ **

**Kali ini saya bawain Fic yang romance *kalo bisa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya saya bikin fic SasuSaku. Saya emang nge-fans sama mereka. **

**Jangan percaya sama bio saya kalau saya suka sama yaoi. **

**Yap! Saya emang suka, tapi disitu juga ada kata belum akut kan? Oiya sebelumnya saya mau kasih tau, saya udah mengpublish fic nista ini sebelumnya. Tapi karna saya ceroboh dan tidak teliti, saya melewatkan nama pemain, judul yang salah, ending yang gj dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya T^T saya juga sempet setres mikirinnya w0_0w **

**Ditambah lagi saya juga sempet depresi waktu denger hasil NEM UN saya! HUAAAA! Saya mau nangis rasanya TT^TT padahal saya udah seneng waktu dinyatain LULUS sama sekolah. Senengnya gak kepayangan, tapi eh tapi... NEM SAYA TIDAK BISA DITERIMA! *cabutinbuluayam. Rasanya hasil belajar saya selama 3 tahun percuma~ masa naiknya Cuma 1 koma dari NEM SD. Sebodoh itukah saya!?**

**Oke.. lupakan curhat gak penting saya. ****Tanpa banyak ngebaco-**

**Pain : WOI GIMANA FIC KITA?!**

**C : Ha? Yang mana? *polos**

**Itachi : *Cool, yang bakat akatsuki.**

**Mumpung ingat *padahal gak mau mikirin, silahkan baca fic Bakat akatsuki *promosi. Tapi saya sarankan jangan dibaca -, bisa merusak retina mata, gagal jantung, hilangnya keperjakaan 'n keperawanan(?), dan ayan tiba tiba.**

**C : *Dipukulin akatsuki**

**Review please OvO *puppyeyes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kaa-san pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan syal merah yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin kota Tokyo. Gadis itu adalah seorang wanita disukai Aniki dan masyarakat Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karna aku tidak pernah melihatnya.**

**Tapi pada suatu waktu, aku tahu siapa wanita bersyal itu.**

_..._

Diclamer :

C : Mas *_nepuk bahu Masashi yang lagi makan baso didepan rumah author._ boleh minta Narutonya *_majuin tangan buat minta._

M : Saya lagi makan baso, bukan ramen.

C : yaudah saya minta surat kepemilikan pelem Naruto *_ngotot._

M : Kalau Naruto saya gak bakan kasih, tapi kalo *_muntahin seledri yang udah ancur ketangan atuhor yang ada didepannya_. Saya kasih.

C : *bakar gerobak baso seketika.

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Genre : Romance/Humor/Tragedy/Family

Rated : Gak tau, kayanya T

Warning : OOC juga boleh (termaksud Sasuke), Abal, Miss Typo, gaje, Alay(?), latar gak jelas, no yaoi dan lain lain yang menyangkut ketidak bisaan Author.

Silahkan ^^

…

**My Employer**

…

Gadis berambut merah merah muda itu berlarian kecil dilorong rumahnya. Bawaan yang berupa belanjaan snack snack tertata rapi dikantung yang ia bawa. Kakinya yang berloncatan kecil kecillan terdengar merdu dengan suara lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Rambut bublegam menari nari sesuai irama kakinya. Intinya, wanita itu sedang sangat sedang hari ini. Banyak hal yang berguna ia kerjakan tadi pagi. Membantu para maid menyiapkan sarapan, menyiram tanaman juga memandikan peliharannya. Ia sangat bahagia jika membantu yang lain dibawah derajatnya, tentu semua orang yang berkaum jetset pasti akan merasa sedih jika hanya melakukan hal hal berbau uang saja, sekali kali mereka juga harus mengetahui seperti apa rasanya bekerja layaknya orang bawahan.

Wanita itu tertegun diam saat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Pikirannya yang dangkal terus menebak siapa yang berani memasuki kamarnya. Mata emerlard miliknya terus meneliti kedalam kamarnya yang terbilang masih gelap. Tangannya yang membawa belanjaan ia letakkan disamping pintu kamar miliknya. Sesekali ia berfikir._ 'untuk apa maling mencuri disiang hari' _katanya membatin. Setelah melihat keadaan sekitar lewat sisi pintu, ia tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang ada dikamarnya. Berani sekali orang yang masuk kekamarnya, kakaknya saja tidak pernah masuk. Kecuali para Maid.

Dengan pikiran yang agak penasaran, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan hening. Tangannya mulusnya mulai mengambil stick basball yang tergeletak tidak jauh dipintu kamarnya. Ukuran stick yang cukup besar dan cocok untuk memukul orang, hmm..rasanya sangat serasi untuk menghukum maling yang seenaknya jidat memasuki kamarnya. Stick basball yang terbuat dari sejenis besi tak karat yang ia pegang masih berjaga jaga untuk memukul. Mata ruby milik gadis itu sekarang sudah sangat jelas melihat sesosok bayangan yang tinggi. Dalam hatinya, ia yakin kalau itu benar benar maling. Apalagi kalau sosok itu memakai baju yang cenderung tidak kasat pada kegelapan.

"HEAAAAAAHHHH" wanita itu berterik merancang seraya mengayuhkan stick miliknya keatas. Orang yang ia curigai itupun tertegun saat mendengar teriakkan yang terdengar bersemangat.

Tunggu..

Bersemangat..

Untuk apa?

"Huaaaaaa. Jangan pukul ak-"

Bugh duak buakhh plakk

"Rasakan, dasar maling." katanya wanita itu seraya menepuk nepuk tangannya. Orang yang ia pukul sampai mampus itu diam tidak medelik perkataan wanita pembunuhnya..

atau memang dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang berteriak itu?

Dalam pikiran wanita itu, ia masih sangat penasaran siapa orang yang telah ia habisi. Dengan segera, ia berlari kearah kedok lampu yang terletak disamping pintu

Klik

Matanya membesar ketika melihat siapa orang yang telah ia habisi dengan jiwa lelakinya. Ingin sekali ia menampar dirinya sendiri akan tingkahnya itu.

**...**

"Nama Sasuke, tinggal diTokyo apartemen no 121. Apa hanya ini?"

wanita itu memegang sebuah kertas yang baru saja diterima olehnya saat pagi menjelang. Matanya terus membolak balik setiap afjad yang terpangpang dikertas A4 yang ada ditangannya. Dari tadi ia berfikir, 'kenapa datanya tidak lengkap?'. Ouh tentu saja. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan membocorkan marganya dengan seenaknya jidat. Lagipula inikan hanya syarat pelamaran perkerjaan bukan ingin memasuki jenjang masuk sekolah yang harus menggunakan kartu pelajar, akte kelahiran dan beberapa data merepotkan lainnya. Dan lagi Jika wanita yang merupakan Oujonya itu tahu pasti ia akan langsung dikeluarkan. Sama seperti perkerjaan sebelumnya.

"Maufkuan suaya" kata Orang itu, Sasuke yang menyamar sebagai Sasuke tanpa Uchiha. Mukanya terdapat memar memar biru dan bengkak yang lumayan..errr kalian tahukan?

"Ha?" Tanya wanita itu yang dari tadi belum sadar dengan situasi. Padahal tadi dia sangat antusias memukul Butler barunya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak mendegarnya" lanjutnya.,

Sasuke hanya meneguk salivanya dengan agak terpaksa, ingin sekali ia melempar gadis itu keluar jendela. Atau lebih para lagi? Inilah sebabnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan wanita. Terlalu berisik, manja, sok keimutan, dan yang lainnya. Tapi sebaikanya ia harus mengurungkan niat buruknya itu. Cara kasar bukanlah caranya menangani masalah. Terlebih dia ini adalah Oujonya. Majikannya sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang bisa saya isi" kata Sasuke yang menegangkan nadanya sambil menahan rasa sakit pada sudut bibirnya yang sedikit lebam.

"Apa lukamu tidak apa apa?"

"Iya, ini lebih mendingan dari yang sebelumnya" jawabnya terpaksa.

_Sialan kau, mukaku hancur seperti kau bilang tidak apa apa. Gigiku hampir rontok, kepalaku benjol, Ditambah lagi mataku bengkak. Jika kau jadi aku kau pasti akan merasakan apa yang namanya sakit. Kau kira pemukul bassball itu terbuat dari apa? Kh, jika kau bukan perempuan mungkin kau sudah koma dirumah sakit sekarang._

Akh sudahlah, percuma ia melampiaskannya melalui hati saja. Uchiha bungsu ini tidak mau imagenya bocor.

"Hey sungguh, apa tidak apa apa?" _berhenti bertanya! __Kau membuatku kesal!_

"Hm, saya baik baik saja. Sekarang apa kegiatan Anda, Oujo?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Entah mengapa dia terlihat jengkel meladeni wanita ini.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya santai. _Argggghhhh wanita ini membuatku murkaaaaaa. Mungkin hari ini aku yang akan mengundurkan diri._

"Ini masih siang, jadi untuk memulai kegiatanmu cobalah memasak untuk makan malam"

_Inikan masih siang, kenapa makan malam harus disiapkan sekarang? Merepotkan.. tak bisakah ia mengerti kalau ini baru jam 2 siang? Oke oke.. rileks, ingat! Itu hanya kebiasaanmu di apartemen, bukan dirumah Oujo._

"Ah iya. Kita belum berkenalan"

"..."

"Namaku Akasuna Sakura. Salam kenal" Tiba tiba Sasuke merasa jantungnya tersentak. Gawat, ia tidak menyiapkan marga yang cocok untuknya. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali!

"... Uchi- ah... maksud saya"

"ya?"

"..."

"... Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Bukan maksudnya berfikir lama untuk mencari marga yang terdengar cool dan cocok untuk imagenya. Hanya saja ia memang sangat tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menyamarkan nama.

"Muzukashi... Sasuke"

_Argg sial, kenapa harus Muzukashi ? Apa tidak ada marga yang lain? Dasar bodoh.. ah sudahlah, aku juga tidak punya ide lain untuk menyamarkan nama._ Keadaannya terlalu mendesak. Terlebih lagi wanita ini juga selalu tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah padanya dan malah membuatnya takut. Tampangnya yang seperti itu terlihat seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi... semoga saja itu tidak mungkin. Orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan(Kata Dobe). Hey, sebenarnya dia kesini untuk melamar kerja atau melamar wanita?

"Kau itu terlalu dingin ya" katanya polos dan membuat sang Uchiha ini terentak. Bernarkah? Ia Kukira menggunakan tampang yang ramah hari ini, ternyata tidak. Ah, ia tidak peduli. Lagipula apa hak wanita itu untuk mengatur kebiasannya.

"Ah Maaf, Saya akan mencoba menghilangkan kebiasaan saya" kata Sasuke sopan. Cih, tiba tiba saja ia ingat dengan pesan Naruto. Ternyata apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Wanita tidak suka dengan laki laki yang dingin. Dan hey ingatlah! .. ia ini mau berkerja bukan mau memulai pendekatan dengan seorang wanita.

"Baik, silahkan mulai kegiatanmu. Hari ini aku hanya mau bermain Komputer saja. Bila ada apa apa, ketuk saja pintu kamarku" katanya entah itu menyuruh atau menawar. ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu segera keluar untuk membuat makan malam. Perempuan yang ia layani sangat aneh. Biasanya, kebanyakan perempuan jika mempunyai waktu lenggang, ia akan reflesing ke tempat pusat perbelanjaan atau main bersama temannya untuk mengisi waktu. Tapi Oujo tidak. Bagiya itu sedikit aneh bila pada wanita sewajarnya.

Sasuke masih berjalan menuju dapur tempat yang nantinya akan ia jadikan sebagai tempat memasak sekaligus membantu para Maid menyiapkan semua bahan yang diperlukan. Walau masih siang, sepertinya keluarga ini memang memiliki kebiasaan makan siang pada hari menjelang siang. Sekitar jam 10 atau jam 11-san. Lebih mirip dengan keluarganya yang sama sama kaum jetset. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin hidup bebas, bukan diatur layaknya ia ini anak manja. Lagipula, apa enaknya memiliki kekayaaan berlimpah sementara kita tidak bisa bebas? Memuakkan. Itulah yang ia benci dari semua orang orang kaya. Mereka sombong juga angkuh, tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain dibawah mereka, juga tidak pernah menghargai derajat orang bawah. Sama halnya dengan Tou-samaya, Beliau tidak pernah memperhatikan seseorang yang mempunyai kelebihan dari seseorang lainnya. Oleh karena itu, ia melamar menjadi seorang pekerja bawah. Apa salahnya jika kita mulai merubah hidup dengan cara hidup seperti mereka? Mungkin dengan begitu, ia pasti bisa mengerti perasaan mereka sebagai (aku) kaum jetset. Dan ia harap ia tidak diakui seperti itu. Dan mencoba untuk mencocokan diri dengan mereka supaya bisa melakukan Kontak yang tidak bentrok karena perbedaan derajat.

Sesampainya didapur, ia menggulung kemejanya sesiku dan memakai celemek supaya tidak mengotori kemejanya. Tentu saja dengan tujuan untuk mulai memasak sesuatu.

"Butuh bantuan?" seorang Maid mendekatinya untuk menyarankan sebuah bantuan. ia menengok kearahnya dan mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya jika meminta bantuan.

"Apa makanan yang sering dimakan keluarga Akasuna. Terutama Oujo?" tanyanya yang memang tidak tahu apa makanan yang sering diamakan mereka.

"Biasanya setiap Oujo sedang tidak melakukan apa apa, Nona selalu meminta makanan yang manis manis. Selain itu, Beliau menyukai makanan segar dan empuk. Seperti sebuah Pie atau Cake"

"Apa yang sering kau gunakan sebagai bahan dasarnya?"

"Hanya menggunakan buah buahan segar, selain itu terkadang kami menggunakan apapun yang ada dilemari es"

Untuk keduakalinya aku mengangguk. Oke! Walau tidak begitu pandai memasak aku akan mencoba membuatnya. Makanan segar, manis dan empuk.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan. Kau boleh menyiapkan yang lainnya." Lalu ia menyiapkan bahan bahannya. Ia tidak terlalu pandai memasaka makanan selain lauk yang biasa ia buat diapartemennya. Tapi bakatnya dalam membuat cake atau disert mungkin jauh dari kata bisa.

"Ehh.. Youta-sama memang hebat. Anda membuatnya selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Bahkan kurang." Kata Maid disebelahnya yang bernama Tenten. Disini Tenten mempunyai peran sebagai asistennya. Berhubungan sang kepala keluarga belum mencarikannya wakil kepala pelayan, jadi dialah yang akan sering membantunya.

Hah, lelahnyaaaa… Ternyata tidak sia sia membuat makanan ini secara Cuma Cuma. Dengan menggunakan beberapa bahan yang tidak begitu mahal, semuanya dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah. Seperti gayanya, hidup serba murah adalah yang terbaik. Yah, anggap saja berhubungan ia sering kena pecat dan harus memulai hidup pengiritan. Jika tidak seperti itu, ia mungkin tidak bisa makan.

"Tenten?" Panggil Sasuke membuyarkan pandangan Tenten yang sibuk memperhatikannya membuat makanan.

" A-aa.. Ha'I"

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja namaku"

"Ta-tapi Anda adalah atasan saya"

"Baiklah, serterah kau saja. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa berkerja disini lagi besok" katanya lembut walau sebenarnya mengancam.

"Ha'i. Sasuke" Anak pintar.

…

**My Employer**

…

Sasuke mengetuk pintu milik Oujo-nya untuk memberikan sebuah makanan yang telah kubuat untuknya. Sebuah meja dorong dengan nampan berisi Disert es krim, turut serta didepannya. Sambil menunggu Oujo membuka pintu, ia memeriksa kembali apakah nanti nampan yang berisikan Cake ini terdapat serangga. Takut takut ia mengalami musibah yang sama seperti direstorant kemarin.

Ceklek

Ia membuka pintunya. Tidak butuh menunggu beberapa menit untuk membuatnya membuka pintu. Wanita yang ia layani ini ternyata sangat pelit waktu sepertinya. Tapi ia tidak memasalahkannya. Lagipula, bukankah itu bagus? ia ini bukan tipe pria yang suka menunggu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Saya membawakan sesuatu untuk Anda." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Sikapnya disini haruslah berbeda.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya seraya melihat rantang yang kubawa.

"Camilan, Oujo"

"Apa yang kau buat?"

"Hanya makanan yang ada dikulkas. Saya membuat Disert coklat dengan eskrim strowberi. Saya juga menambahkan selay strowbery untuk mempermanis eskrim juga disertnya. Akan lebih cocok dengan jus jeruk dicampu dengan madu. Banyak mengandung vitamin C yang dapat membuat Anda-"

"Cukup! Kau membuatku pusing" selaknya. Cih, dia tidak menghargai penjelasannya. Tapi, Semoga saja benda ini tidak meracuninya. ia membuka tutup rantang dan memperlihatkan makanannnya. Ia lihat ia juga melihatnya, namun ekspresi yang ia tunjukan hanya muka datar seolah benda yang ia buat ini hanyalah sebuah batu.

"Kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Baru saja. Saya membuatkannya bermaksud untuk menemani Anda saat berada didepan Komputer"

"Ide yang bagus! Ayo masuk"

Ia memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata wanita yang ia layani ini memang wanita biasa yang tidak suka membuka diri_. __Padahal dia manis dan juga cantik, kurasa tidak jarang jika laki laki yang memilikinya pasti merasa beruntung_. _Yah, itusih jika dia mau membuka diri_. Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu sedikit demi sedikit sifatnya dari para Maid. Sifatnya yang malas terbuka membuatnya kuper. Tapi ia menggap hal itu bahwa tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ojou adalah wanita yang menurutnya cukup riang, tidak mungkin dia tidak terbuka pada dunia sekitar.

"Tolong potongkan kuenya." perintahnya.

ia memotong kuenya dengan hati hati. Dia yang menyuruh Sasukepun sedang asik dengan komputernya. iatidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan dan ia juga tidak mau tahu apa yang dia kerjakan. Toh, apa pentingnya.

"Silahkan, Oujo"

"Terima-KYAAAAA KONAN-SANN"

INGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ko-ko-nan-san?

"Sasuke Sasuke.. itu Konan-san"

Oh ternyata wanita ini sedang menonton Video Lipsing dari penyanyi terkenal. Apa bagusnya? Wanita yang sedang menari itu, maksudnya yang ada dilayar biasa saja. Rambutnya hitam panjang digerai dan juga bodynya bagus. Apa hebatnya? Hanya karena wanita itu kupingnya hampir saja tuli karnanya.

"Huh! Andai saja aku bisa satu panggung dengannya!" Ucapnya lagi berbinar binar. Oh ayolah, Bagaimana dengan Disertnya? Sedari tadi ia terus memegangnya. Lalu, apa enaknya sepanggung dengan dia? Dengan si Konan itu?

"Memangnya Anda bisa menyanyi?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Saya meragukannya"

"Kau hanya belum pernah mendengarnya. Tapi jika Konan-san mendengarkan laguku pasti aku akan sangat senang. Kata Aniki-ku juga suaraku bagus"

_Oke oke! Aku masih meragukannya. Yang namanya perempuan pasti selalu mengada ada. Benarkan?_

"Lalu kenapa Anda tidak membeli tiket Konsernya saja? Setahu saya tiket pembelian terakhir hari ini"

"Ya aku mau sekali. Tapi aku takut Karin dan teman temannya datang juga. Merekakan juga seorang Tanak4wiNs sepertiku"

Tanak4wiNs Fans adalah sebuah nama penggemar penyanyi terkenal Uchiha Konan. Bisa dibilang dia juga Kakak ipar perempuannya. Oleh karena itu ia menganggapnya biasa saja. Itu karena setiap seminggu sekali Nee-Chan selalu mampir ke apartemennya. Dia berisik dan juga terkadang menyeramkan. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika mereka tahu sifat aslinya. Dia termaksud orang yang suka memakai topeng untuk menutup PokerFace-nya. Tapi asal tahu saja, hanya Konan yang mengerti perasaannya. Bahkan wanita muda itu lebih mendukungnya dibandingakan suaminya sendiri.

"Wanita itu biasa saja. Apa bagusnya?"

"Hah, Dia itu seorang seniman. Lagu lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan adalah lagu tentang hal hal yang menyedihkan namun terlalu membangun untuk terus semangat. Apalagi dia pernah mengatakan kalau setiap lagunya diciptakan oleh adik iparnya. Entah kenapa aku mau melihat adik iparnya itu"

Ia tidak berharap seperti itu. Bertemu dengan wanita penggemar Nee-chan yang mungkin akan tergila gila padanya hanya menambah Fans saja. Itu merepotkan. Dan lagi tidak semua lagu Nee-chan tidak ia buat dengan tanganku. Lalu, kenapa jadi ia yang dibicarakan? Tidak sopan berbicara dibelakang orangnya. Terlebih yang dimaksud ada disini. ingatlah, sebenarnya ia membuat lagu hanya untuk mendapatkan bayaran dari kakak iparnya. Untung untung dijuga sering dipecat.

"Hah, baiklah. Serterah apa yang Oujo katakan. Tapi jika Ojou menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, saya akan disamping Anda untuk membantu." katanya seraya menaruh sepiring Disert dimejanya. Hmmm... kata kata bijak heh?

"Sasuke kau memang baik" Pujinya. Yah, ia memang seperti itu.

"Anda punya kegiatan yang lain, Oujo-sama?" tanyanya. Dan Ojou hanya mengangguk sambil melihat kembali putaran Videonya tanpa menengok kepadaku. Sesendok demi sendok ia memasukan potongan Disert kemulutnya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku ingin pergi kePusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa barang. Mungkin kita akan pulang sore hari, tidak apa apakan?"

"Tentu" jawabnya. _Tapi dalam hatiku, aku menginginkan sebuah pujian Disert yang kubuat._

...

Sasuke mengeluarkan Mobil dari garasi kediaman akasuna. Setelah permintaan Tadi siang(Menjelang sore) ia memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Pada awalnya, ia juga sebenarnya tidak begitu setuju jika Oujonya itu pergi sesukannya. Apalagi sang kepala keluarga berkata padanya untuk tidak memperbolehkannya pergi tanpa seorang pengawal.

Seorang gadis yang tidak bebas. Ya, dia menyadarinya. Anak itu pasti selalu bosan jika mempunya waktu lenggang. Seharusnya waktu lenggang yang cukup banyak ini digunakan untuk bersantai. Bukan mendekam dikamar sambil melihat putaran Video sambil berteriak teriak untuk mengisi kekosongan. Kini ia tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sakura tidak terbuka.

"Mobil siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Sakura saat berada digarasi. Wanita itu memakai sebuah Singlet putih dengan tambahan Jaket Spacios berwarna hitam, juga sebuah celana pensil dengan warna serupa dengan jaketnya.

"Milik pekerja tetap disini. Ada yang salah?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu memakai Mobil BMW itu. Pakai saja mobilku" Ucapnya seraya melempar kunci mobil yang sukses ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

'dia punya mobil? Biarlah' batinnya menambahkan. Dengan sia sia, Sasuke memasukan kembali mobil itu. Jika dilihat mobil yang HAMPIR dibawanya itu memang sedikit... yah mungkin tidak bergaya. Tapi satu satunya alat transportasi yang ia bisa gunakan dengan sesuakannya hanya benda itu saja. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga rada malas membawanya. Oh ayolah, anak muda zaman sekarang harus mempunyai gaya sendiri untuk bisa disebut GAUL.

…

**My Employer**

…

Ketika sampai disebuah Mal berlantai 8 disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Sasuke dan Oujonya segera beralih kesebuah toko yang menjual beberapa CD Video dan Film. Bisa ditebak oleh Sasuke, kalau Ojounya akan membeli CD klip lagu kakak iparnya. Tapi soal Film, ia tidak dapat menebaknya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka disana, yang pasti Sasuke sedikit risih dengan pandangan yang selalu dialihkan padanya. Seperti biasa, perempuan bahkan ibu ibu yang semula hanya lewat toko yang mereka datangi kini malah sengaja mampir kesana sambil berpura pura membeli. Jika tidak salah dugaannya, mereka hanya mau melihatnya jauh lebih dekat. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan keramaian yang telah ia BUAT sendiri, tapi ia jauh lebih kasihan dengan pemilik toko yang kerepotan menangani keramaian yang ia BUAT sendiri. Hah, mengingat itu ia hanya bisa mendesah. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Diluar ramai ya" ucap sang Oujo. Sasuke pasti sangat menyadarinya kalau sang Oujo sangat terganggu. Dia bahkan tidak dapat pergi ketempat lain selain tempatnya berpijak. Terlalu banyak orang yang berada disana sampai sampai mereka menutupi tempat yang terdapat CD yang ia inginkan.

"Gomen Oujo, ini semua salah saya" Ucap Sasuke seraya menundukan kepalanya. Melihat itu, para pengunjung tak diundang terkaget kaget. Perlakuan Sasuke terlalu rendah, pikir mereka. Sedikit tidak rela melihat Sasuke yang tampan itu menundukan kepalanya terhadap wanita yang menutut mereka tidak sebanding dengan mereka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Angkat kepalamu" suruhnya. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat menurutinya. Sepertinya Sakura juga merasakan dia menjadi pusat perhatiaan karena perlakuannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah" kata Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan menuju kasir dengan diampinginya. Merasa sedikit menyesal ia pergi ketempat ini. Ia tidak dapat menikmati rekreasinya jika seperti ini. Bukannya ia bisa menyalahkan Sasuke karena terlalu tampan, dan bahkan ia mengakuinya. Tapi Sasuke juga terlalu menarik banyak peminat.

'apa karena pakaiannya ya?' batinnya bertanya. Memang kali ini Sasuke memakai baju kaos pendek dengan jaket bahan berwarna hitam dengan celana levis sepertinya berwarna putih. Hmm.. pakaiannya tidak begitu mewah dan mencolok, _apa mungkin wajahnya saja yang jadi masalah? Apa perlu aku rusak wajahnya dengan kater? Sebaiknya jangan, jika wajahnya hancur akupun tidak mau memperkerjakannya._

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Sakura pada sang kasir.

"Hahaha Nona, kau dan pacarmu begitu banyak yang menarik perhatian ketoko ini. Untukmu dan pacarmu, kau boleh mengambilnya secara gratis" Kata kasir itu yang sepertinya sudah berumur agak menua. Perkataan yang begitu mencolok sampai sampai Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Padahal ia baru saja sehari dengan Sasuke, tapi sudah dibilang cocok.

"A-ano, dia bukan pacarku"

"Hohoho, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya Nona."

"Tapi, CD yang kubeli ada 5 buah dan aku tidak bisa mengambilnya secara gratis"

"Tidak apa apa. Kau tidak maukan membuat orang tua ini sedih karena menolak pemberiannya?" Tanya sang kasir. Mau tidak mau ia juga tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Oujo?" Panggil Sasuke yang sepertinya hanya memerhatikan sebuah CD yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pengelihatannya pada CD itu sampai sampai ia melupakan Oujonya.

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai. Tunggu, CD apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?" tanya Ojou kembali bertanya. Sakura memperhatikan CD yang berada ditangan Sasuke. Sebuah kerutan tampak didahinya. Matanya memincing berpusat pada CD itu. Ia tidak suka. Meskipun digambar itu ada tokoh idolanya tapi ia tetap tidak suka.

"Dasar mata keranjang" Ucapnya lagi pedas. Sasuke yang merasa dihina hanya bingung.

"Apanya yang mata keranjang?" tanyanya balik.

"Apanya yang mata keranjang? Kau lihat saja gambarnya, dasar bodoh! " entah itu perintah atau apa, Sasuke menurutinya. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat gambar tersebut. Ah, tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnnya saat mengambil CD itu pada tempatnya, yang pasti ia tidak memperhatikan gambar yang menjadi pusat ketertarikan itu. Tidak dapat menyalahkan Hormon Pertumbuhannya, ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Ia melihat... Konan memakai sebuah Bikini Merah muda dengan berpose 'menggiurkan'. Sedikit tidak rela ia melihat nee-channya itu berpelakuan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mendugannya. Seorang Uciha yang dikenal Galak itu akan berpose manis. Itu mengerikan, pikirnya.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang Oujo fikirkan" Ucap Sasuke membela diri.

"Jelas jelas tadi kau memperhatikan gambar itu dengan serius, Dasar Mesum!" dan kali ini ia Cuma bisa mendesah. Bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Oujo-nya memang tidak dapat mengerti. Yang ia perhatikan hanya seseorang yang berada disebelah nee-channya. Seorang lelaki yang dapat membuatnya kesal belakangan ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau orang itu merupakan suami dari wanita bernama Konan itu, yang namanya kesal tetap saja kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ketempat lain"

"Tu-tunggu, Oujo-sama!"

…

**My Employer**

…

Kerumuan kota Tokyo adalah hal yang paling Sasuke benci. Ia benci keramaian, seperti sekarang.

Semenjak Oujonya pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana, ia malah terjebak dalam kerumuan kota. Bukannya ia menyalahkan sang Oujo yang hilang karna ulahnya, tapi ia sangat khawatir dengan gajinya yang mungkin akan tirus karna ulahnya. Poor Sasuke. *DUAGH

Sasuke menyeka keringatnya setelah ia duduk dibangku taman kota. Ia membawa beberapa kantong berisi belanjaan sang Oujo yang sempat dilemparkannya sebelum pergi. Wanita itu benar benar menyebalkan, pikir Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya kerja, tapi ia sudah disibukkan dengan kekesalan wanita itu.

Benar dugaannya, wanita yang ia layani berbeda dengan wanita lainnya. Biasanya wanita lain yang ia maksud, adalah wanita yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Tapi wanita itu... dia menatapnya seolah ia hanya lelaki biasa apa adanya. Tidak ada pandangan memuja untuknya. Bahkan wanita itu berani melempar barang barangnya pada dirinya. Ia tidak dapat menduganya. Ternyata ada wanita yang lebih waras selain Konan. Sykurlah~

Langit sudah hampir menunjukan warna kelam malam. Sore hari yang hampir habis membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan gajinya. Walaupun ia menunggu dibangku taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan, tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. Ia takut Oujonya tidak akan kembali kesini. Maksudnya, kemobilnya yang kini berada disebrang bangku taman. Oh bagus, wanita itu benar benar kesal padanya.

Baik baik, ini salahnya. Ia mengakuinya.

Lupakan tentang gaji, lagipula ia sudah menghilangkan anak orang. Dengan gerakan cepat (setelah ingat bahwa Oujo adalah anak orang) ia menekan ponselnya dan menghubungi Tenten. Barang kali anak itu sudah pulang.

**Halo**

"Tenten?"

**Ya, Sasuke?**

"Oujo sudah pulang?"

**Oujo-sama? Bukankah dia bersamamu?**

"Dia tidak bersamaku"

**Bagaimana bisa? Hey, kenapa kau seledor sekali**!_?_

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku akan mencari"

**Baiklah, sebaiknya cepat. Bocchan akan marah jika kau pulang malam.**

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ada kata kata asing yang membuatnya bingung.

"Siapa itu... Bocchan?"

**Ara? Sasuke tidak tahu? Bocchan itu adalah kepala keluarga yang kau temiu kemarin.**

Apa? Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Orang berambut merah bata itu kepala keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Oujo.

"Orang tuanya..."

**Sasori-sama dan Sakura-sama tidak mempunyai orang tua sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka meninggal karna kecelakan.  
**

Bohong. Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai orang tua. Wanita muda itu masih bisa tersenyum padanya dan tidak pernah menunjukan sisi sedihnya didepannya. Beda dengannya. Walaupun orang tuanya lengkap, ia selalu menampakkan sisi hitam dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah" pip, telfon terputus. Sasuke mematung seketika. Ternyata ada juga yang tidak mempunyai keluarga dan masih bersyukur dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Tidak sepertinya. Padahal baru sehari, tapi sisi baik Oujo sudah tertebak olehnya. Ia harap seberapapun sedihnya Oujo, ia akan melindunginya.

Memang bukan siapa siapa, tapi wanita itu tetap rapuh. Sasuke mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap dan ternama, tapi ia tidak mempunyai kasih sayang yang cukup baginya. Sedangkan Oujo, wanita itu tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lengkap, tapi senyuman manisnya seolah membuat hal itu tertutupi. Bukan hanya itu, mengenai bahwa Sakura berbeda dengan wanita lainnya, Sasuke sangat bersyukur. Biasanya ia merasa tidak pernah nyaman disamping wanita yang memujanya. Tapi ini! Baru sehari dekat dengan Oujo! Tapi ia sudah merasa nyaman. Rasa nyaman yang ia ingin ia rasakan disamping seorang wanita yang menjadi temannya bukan menjadi pemujannya.

"Oujo... sama" tidak ada yang boleh sedih sepertinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya tercetak kata aman dalam brosur pencariaan pegawai baru. Tapi bisakah ia melindungi wanita seperti wanita yang ia inginkan?

**...**

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membawa beberapa belanjaan yang semula ia geletakkan dikursi. Selangkah demi selangkah ia menjauh dari kursi taman dan beranjak untuk mencari majikannya. Sepertinya walaupun susah mencarinya sendiri, ia akan meminta polisi dekat sini untuk membantu. Itu cara yang lebih efektif. Lagipula yang hilang juga anak perempuan. Jika lelaki, mau hilang sampai kekutub utara juga tak masalah baginya. Bersyukur yang jadi majikannya wanita. Jika lelaki, ia tidak mau disangka Homo. Setelah berfikir yang tidak tidak, ia kembali menyelusuri sudut sudut taman. Dari kebun bunga, taman bermain, sampai kembali kejalan besar. Untuk itu ia memutuskan pergi ketempat pos polisi untuk meminta bantuan. Tempat sebesar ini tidak mungkin ia bekerja sendiri.

Namun lagi lagi langkahnya terhenti. Sepatu ketsnya berhenti menggesek permukaan tanah. Matanya yang onyx itu menatap seseorang didepannya.

Didepan matanya, seorang wanita berambut bak bunga sakura sedang memungguinya. Tubuh wanita itu terarah pada langit yang tidak tertutup oleh gedung pencakar langit. Dengan cahaya langit yang hampir memudar, wanita itu terlihat seolah bercahaya. Sasuke tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya. Kemana saja dia? Rasanya ingin marah, tapi bagaimanapun Beliau adalah majikannya.

"Oujo...-sama" panggilnya. Wanita yang dipanggil Oujo ityu bebalik cepat. Sepertinya wanita itu kaget. Tapi yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke adalah wanita itu khawatir pada gajinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Anda sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tanah yang ia pijak memang berada dipersimpangan jalan. Jika dugaannya benar, sepertinya wanita itu memang sudah ada disana semenjak ia sedang berada dikursi taman. Dari bangku taman hingga kepersimpangan memang tidak terlihat.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat langit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat langit sore seterang ini" Sasuke mendekati majikannya. Ia berdiri tepat disebelah sang Oujo. Tampaknnya dia ingin mengenal lebih majikannya itu. Namun tujuannya bukan untuk membuatnya berpaling. Melainkan untuk melindungi senyum wanita itu supaya tidak akan pernah larut dalam kesedihan. Ia harus melindungi wanita ini. Itu tekadnya!

"Kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Sasuke mecoba membuyarkan pandang Oujo kearah langit.

"Setelah ini... boleh?"

"Nanti Bocchan bisa marah"

"Aniki tidak akan marah, aku jamin itu" Sasuke tersenyum. Baiklah, jika sudah bertekad seperti itu, gajinya akan baik baik saja.

"nee~ Sasuke" Sakura memandang kembali langit itu. Ia memanggil tanpa berpandang wajah dengan Sasuke. Langit sore seakan membiusnya.

"Ha'i"

"Apa kau percaya dengan Kejaiban?"

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa berfikirpun, keajaiban maupun Tuhan tidak akan menatapnya. Ia hanya manusia yang tidak pernah dipandang ada. Baginya, keluarganya adalah segalanya. Namun segalanya itu tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Menyedihkan. Untuk apa percaya jika tidak semua hal yang ada dipercayanya tidak pernah mempercayainya.

"kenapa?" Sakura mengadah cepat(lagi). Sasuke menarik nafas.

"Hidup ini... penuh kepalsuan. Itu alasan saya" jujur. Itu adalah jawaban Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura tidak dapat percaya dengan alasannya.

"Sou... tapi kau harus tau.. keajaiban itu tidak akan datang jika diharapkan. Kejaiban itu seperti sihir"

Deg

Jantung Sasuke tercekat tiba tiba. Ada apa ini?

"**Keajaiban itu seperti sihir"**

Kaa...-san?

...

Malam sudah menunggu didepan mata. Sore hari yang indah dengan banyak bebawaan yang sangat berat. Bau malam dan menghilangnya cahaya matahari terlihat kontras menandakan bahwa matahari akan beristirahat dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada malam.

Setelah sampai diMobil,, Sasuke menaruh semua barang barang itu diKap mobil dengan sangat rapih seolah ia takut barang barang milih Oujo rusak. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menaiki mobil untuk dikendarainya_sebagai alat untuk pulang. Tentu saja ia yang menyetir, seorang Butler tidak boleh membuat majikannya kelelahan. Padahal dirinyalah yang terlalu lelah.

"Setelah ini kau boleh istirahat, tapi jangan harap aku bisa melupakan kejadian tadi" Ucapnya_Sakura. Sudah dari tadi sepertinya dia banyak menyusahkan Sasuke dan sepertinya dia butuh istirahat, tapi dalam hatinya ia masih merasakan kesal yang meluap luap. Tapi sebenarnya yang merasa kesal adalah Sasuke. Sudah disuruh mencari, membawa barang, bahkan disusahkan oleh seorang gadis.

Mobil melaju dengan kencang. Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir dan Sakura yang sibuk mendengar musik melakui headseat. Keduanya pasti merasa lelah karena harus terus berjalan kesetiap toko yang menarik minat_terutama Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlalu suka membeli sesuatu walau sebenarnya Sakura menawarkan. Tapi toh, jikapun ia membeli, sama saja ia menambah barang bawaannya.

Sasuke mendelik saat ada beberapa orang menyebrang kearah jalan dengan tiba tiba. Mobilnya yang semula melaju lancar, berheti tiba tiba. Hampir saja kepalanya terbentur dengan stir. Dalam hati ia merutuki orang yang lewat tadi. Hampir saja dia dan majikannya mati

"Anda tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ya. Aku hanya kaget" Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu menagap orang orang itu berlalu lalang ditengah jalan raya seolah panik akan terjadi sunami. Padahal sebelumnya, jalan raya yang berada ditengah pusat berbatasan mall itu sepi. Namun tiba tiba ramai dengan banyak orang bergerombongan.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya ada pembunuhan didekat persimpangan taman kota sejam yang lalu"

"Iya, kau sudah dengar? Katanya Ribon No Neko yang membunuh perampok bank dari Nagoya itu"

"Benarkah? Wah hebat sekali. Padahalkan perampok itu sudah jadi teroris"

"Benar. Tidak kusangka dia lebih gesit dari polisi"

Sejam yang lalu? Taman kota? Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya? Ia mengarah pada Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, Wanita itu adalah orang yang paling dekat dipersimpangan.

"Ouj-"

Perkataannya terputus, dalam hatinya ia memang meraa panik pada Sakura. Bisa bisa wanita itu terluka. Pantas tidak terlihat, mungkin dia kabur setelah pembunuhan itu , atau mungkin takut.

Tapi dibandingkan takut, Sakura malah memperhatikan ponselnya yang dikaitkan hadseat. Dia tidak mendengarkannya. Sepertinya begitu. Sasuke yang memperhatikan tubuhnya seolah membuktikan bahwa wanita itu baik baik saja. Untung tidak ada cacat sedikitpun dikulitnya. Syukurlah, untuk kesekian kalinya, gajinya aman.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Tak apa. Anda tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke. Mungkin wanita ini ketakutan saat melihat pembunuhan itu. Itupun jika benar Sakura terlibat disana atau tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak lihat aku sehat?"

…

**My Employer**

…

Bulan mengetuk pintu malam membuat malam ini terasa amat sejuk. Udara yang tak terlalu dingin namun tidak terlalu panas membuat lelaki ini enggan untuk pulang kerumah tempatnya ia bekerja. Dengan berbawakan 2 kantung berisi sayuran, buah buahan juga beberapa rempah rempah tidak membuat lelaki ini merasa keberatan. Sudah tentu, ia seorang pelayan juga pelindung. Biarpun yang terakhir adalah tugas sebenarnya yang harus diutamakan, yang namanya juga berpropesi sebagai pelayan_ia harus jalani demi rasa hormat.

Setapak demi setapak jalan ia telusuri. Dari beberapa gang kecil maupun sempat jalan raya, pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke ini sangat menikmatinya.

Haa~ sudah 3 hari ia bekerja sebagai Butler. Waktu yang cukup lama walaupun hampir semua pekerjaannya terasa amat sulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini juga demi dirinya. Jika membantahpun nantinya akan sulit kedepannya.

Sasuke melangkah melewati jalan lurus. Malam ini ia baru saja pergi kesupermarket. Jangan tanya kenapa, karna dia merasa prihatin dengan para maidnya yang sangat lelah akibat tingkah Oujo siang tadi. Ya, siang itu Oujonya memang melakukan kekacaun besar. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan betapa berantakannya taman depan rumah dan ruang tamu karna sang Oujo bermain dengan penyedot debu. Ia yakin niat wanita itu baik, tapi mungkin ia akan melarang kelakuan wanita itu jika sudah terlalu baik. Walaupun ia sempat dengar bahwa majikannya itu memang suka membantu para maid tanpa sepengetahuannya. Oleh karena itu siang tadi ia memperingati majikannya itu supaya tidak membatu lagi. Tentu dengan ucapan yang baik dan santun, juga dapat dimasukan dalam hati.

Pip Pip

Tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terletak disaku celananya. Cukup sulit karna belanjaan lumayan banyak.

"Ini aku?"

**Sasu-channnnnnn~... Kudengar kau dapat pekerjaan baru? Apa itu benar?**

Disaat seperti ini, disaat ia sedang merangkul banyak belanjaan, dan disaat malam malam begini, kenapa dia menghubungiku?!

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Sasuke heran. Yang tahu ia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru hanyalah Naruto.

**Kyuu-chan yang memberitahuku**. Dan ternyata wanita bergender tak jelas itu yang memberitahunya.

"Sudahlah, ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku. Konan-nee?"

**Aku rindu padamu~ ayo kita makan malam~**. Sasuke terdiam. Jika ia pergi, itu artinya ia harus membawa belanjaannya supaya mengawet waktu. Tapi jika ia tidak mau repot, tentu ia harus memulangkan belanjaannya lalu pulang larut malam. Jadi?

"Baiklah, tapi ak-"

WUSSSSSS

Tiba tiba angin berhembus kencang. Sasuke yang sedang memegang ponsel juga kantung belanjaannya terkejut dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan semuanya. Bagitupun dengan ponselnya yang terbanting lalu mati. Dengan cepat sasuke memumut belanjaannya supaya tak kotor terlebih dahulu. _Ada ada saja_. Batinnya. Setelah memumut semuanya, ia meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh 1,5 meter dari tubuhnya berada. Seprtinya angin cukup kencang tadi, sampai sampai ponselnya yang ringan itu terlempar jauh. Tapi angin apa yang lewat sekencang itu? Seperti hantu saja. Ia memperhatikan ponselnya lalu menekan nekan digit tombol disana. Untungnya masih menyala, tapi sambungannya dengan kakak iparnya terputus. Ia jadi tak enak.

"CEPAT LARI!, DIA MENGEJAR KITA!" Sasuke mengadah cepat. Suara teriakan lelaki membuatnya keget seketika.

"Minggir kau bocah!" Bruk, lagi lagi Sasuke terjatuh. Kali ini ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan kantung belanjaannya. Untung saja ponselnya tak ikut. Tapi berani sekali lelaki tua itu mendorongnya. Padahal jalanan ini masih lega. Dan lagi, sedang apa mereka lari lari seperti itu.

Sepengelihatannya, tak jauh dari Sasuke berdiri, terlihat 3 orang bertubuh besar berlari kencang seolah dikejar oleng anjing. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berlari, yang pasti mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sangat jelas saat tubuhnya dihempas kasar oleh lelaki yang berlari paling depan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Sudahlah, ia tidak peduli. Gara gara mereka, semua belanjaannya jadi kotor. Dengan malas, ia memumuti belanjaannya lagi.

"Dasar gila" ucapnya entah pada siapa yang pasti ia cukup kesal. Hey, menjatuhkan barang yang banyak dan harus memumutinya berulang ulang itu sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi ia harus mencuci benda benda ini hingga bersih. Tanpa mau mengulanginya lagi, ia cepat membersihkan diri dan pergi dari sana. Sudah malam, sepertinya walau Konan mengajaknya makan malam ia akan menolaknya.

Tap tap

Cukup! Ia tidak peduli lagi. Biarpun itu orang maupun hewan yang bergelombong, ia akan memarahi mereka jika berani menabraknya. Bahkan jika bisa ia akan melempari pisau baru yang ada dikantung belanjaannya.

Tap ... tap

Oke, semakin dekat. Seberani apa orang itu akan menabraknya. Ia ingin tahu sekarang seperti 'apa' sosok yang akan menabraknya. Anginkah? Atau orang berbadan besar? Atau hantu? Ia tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu.

Tap ...

Kenapa lama sekali?

... tap

Sasuke merasa ia harus berhenti. Sepertinya tidak ada orang dijalan ini. Biarpun ada, disini tidak ada tikungan untuk membuat orang itu berbelok.

... tap... tap

Terdengar. Kali ini bukan suara langkah kaki yang betapak dijalan. Suaranya lebih mirip dengan suara kaki yang bersentuhan dengan batu yang kopong.

.. tap...

"Disana" ucapnya. Ia melihat kearah atap atap rumah. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Entah kali ia kelelahan atau matanya yang bermasalah, ia melihat seseorang sedang menapakkan kakinya digenting. Sambil berlari dengan cepat. Dibawah bayangan awan hitam, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara tapakan kaki yang merdu. Siapa dia? Ia menyirit alis mencoba melihat lebih jelas, tapi hasilnya ia hanya bisa melihat bayangan hitam berjalan. Tanpa mau memakan waktu, ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepertinya otaknya sedang lelah.

TBC

**Hehehe *nyengir kuda. Saya bawa Fic kedua saya. Ini baru setengahnya lhoooo. Saya akan sangattttttttt berterima kasih pada kalian kalau membaca cerita selanjutnya dan memberi review setidaknya 10 komen *apeeeng. Hehehe.**

**Sampai ketemu diFic selanjutnya ^^**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kaa-san pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan syal merah yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin kota Tokyo. Gadis itu adalah seorang wanita disukai Aniki dan masyarakat Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karna aku tidak pernah melihatnya.**

**Tapi pada suatu waktu, aku tahu siapa wanita bersyal itu.**

**...**

**Dia tidak pernah tahu apa apa tentangku. Aku tidak akan mau membuka diriku secara pribadi didepannya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku merasa wanita ini seolah memberiku pelajaran untuk tidak menjadi seorang yang Egois.**

**Tapi.. apa aku memerlukan pelajaran itu?**

**...**

**...**

**.**

Diclamer : **percuma minta Naruto sampe botak. Tu orang** *nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto yang lagi ngelalab daun singkong, **gak bakalan ngasih Naruto kesaya!**

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Genre : Romance/Humor(garing)/Tragedy/Family

Rated : T … hehehe, gak pasti. Saya gak ngerti rated rated'an.

Warning : OC juga boleh, Abal, Miss Typo, gaje, Alay(?), no yaoi dan lain lain yang menyangkut ketidak bisaan Author.

Sebelumnya maaf buat **Hanazono Yuri** karna saya kemarin bilangnya mau update besok -,- . hedeh~ kemarin saya kena muntaber tiba tiba, jadinya gak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur gara gara lemes.

Silahkan!

…

**Sakura No Kitai**

**...**

**Ayam POV *duagh**

Siang ini begitu terasa cepat. Hari hariku hanya diwarnai pekerjaan rumah yang sangat banyak. Ditambah jika aku membiarkan seorang saja Maid tidak bekerja, Sasori-sama yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu terus mengawasiku dan jika sedikit saja aku membuat kesalahan pasti Beliau akan mendehem didepanku. Kh, itu menjengkelkan. Sangat. Apalagi ketika ia bilang akan mengurus semua keperluanku seperti sekolah.

Sudah dengar? Oke, Baiklah. Begini, aku sekolah di Nigiyaka senoir high school. Tepatnya kini aku menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Berjurusan bisnis dan aku termaksud rutin dalam mengikuti exskul basket. Selalu menjadi bintang kelas juga anak penerima beasiswa. Aku bersekolah disekolah favorit diTokyo. Dengan amat susah payah aku belajar mati matian demi masuk kesana. Dan.. yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah..

KENAPA AKU HARUS PINDAH SEKOLAH!? Jangan mentang mentang aku ini seorang Butler, aku juga harus tetap disamping majikan saat punya urusan pribadi sendiri! Oh ayolah! 7 bulan lagi aku lulus SMA, butuh waktu lama untuk belajar demi masuk Universitas yang kumau. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali menolaknya dengan halus. Meskipun Sasori-sama sangat mewajibkanku bersamanya, setidaknya fikirkan sedikit tentang masa depanku. Mungkin jika aku sukses, aku tidak akan selamanya menjadi seorang Butler kan? Tapi Beliau mengatakan aku harus satu sekolah dengan Oujo. Kukira ia akan memenuhi kebutuhanku disekolah lamaku. Bukan sekolah baruku T^T ah~ kami-samaaaa...

Yah baiklah. Walaupun berita ini sudah 12 jam yang lalu diampaikan padaku. Pada akhirnya, dipagi yang indah ini, dengan berpakaian seragam berbed Nakano senior high school, aku hanya bisa memegang kunci mobil Oujo disamping garasi dengan wajah yang hampir ingin menangis. Para maid juga tukang kebun yang sempat lewat disebelahku memandangku bingung.

Jangan lihat~ jangan lihat~ kumohon jangan lihat~ saat ini aku sedang berpose OOC.

...

Sekarang adalah waktunya kami berangkat sekolah. Selesai sarapan pagi, Oujo melangkahkan kakinya kearah garasi mobil untuk pergi kesekolah. Yah, aku sedang tidak ada disebelahnya setelah galau beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang mengeluarkan mobil untuk mengantarnya, hmm... mungkin lebih tepatnya berangkat bersama. Padahal mobil yang aku kedarai adalah mobilnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau membawanya sendiri? Ah sudahlah, akukan Butlernya. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya(terutama gajiku). Dapat kulihat Oujo yang sedang asik kearah mobil dengan mengfokuskan pandangannya ke Hp Touchnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali dengan Handphone juga headseat kesayanganya itu. padahal ia bisa saja jatuh jika tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Duakk

"Akhh"

Sudah kubilangkan bukan?

Dengan gusai, aku mulai keluar dengan panik(sebenarnya menahan tawa) ketika melihat Oujo terjatuh karna tersandung selang untuk menyiram kebun. Sayup sayup aku dapat melihat para pelayan menghampiri kami, tapi segera kucegah dengan mengacungkan tanganku. Entah ini perbuatan siapa yang menaruh selang sembarangan, yang pasti aku sebagai kepala pelayan harus memberikannya pencerahan(omelan) untuk orang yang menyakiti Oujo-ku.

"Anda tidak apa apa, Oujo-sama?"

"I-iya" ceroboh sekali. Gara gara ini lututnya jadi luka lecet. Sudahlah, yang penting ia tidak memiliki luka berat. Bisa gawat jika Sasori-sama kalau tau. Kalau dipikir pikir kenapa aku takut sekali padanya ya? Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan keluargaku, seharusnya akulah yang ditakuti. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Lain kali Anda harus berhati hati" ujarku seraya tersenyum. Huh iklas tak iklas aku menunjukan senyumku yang mahal. Tapi itu juga merupakan amanat nista dari dobe yang perlu kulakukan. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan orang yang jarang tersenyum, yah walaupun aku sendiri juga seperti itu.

BLUSH

Apa aku sedang mimpi sekarang? aku melihat Oujo bermuka merah bak kepiting terbus.

"Hai kau, cepat bereskan ini! Dan temui aku di sini ketika aku pulang sekolah nanti" tunjukku kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri canggung.

"Ha'I You-san" kata bawahanku. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan milikku dari saku dan segera menempelkannya ke lutut Oujo yang berdarah, tidak banyak sih tapi cukup membantu.

"Tu-tunggu tunggu ! kau bilang sekolah? Kau mau bersekolah bersamaku? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan seragam ini?" kata Oujo disela sela pembicaraan. Ia menunjuk nunjuk seragam putih serta celana Merah kotak kotak milikku. Hahaha aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan tertawa" serunya kesal..

"Gomennasai. Tapi ini perinta-"

"Ini perintahku" seseorang telah menyelak perkataanku dengan seenaknya jidat saat itu juga. Huh, aku kesal sekali jika perkataanku diselak seenaknya, tapi kali ini aku tidak boleh melampiaskannya karna yang menyelak perkataanku adalah Sasori-sama. Buru buru aku bangun dan sekali membangunkan Oujo yang jatuh terduduk. Aku berdiri seraya menepuk nepuk celanaku dan rok Ojou(bukan bagian bokong) yang sedikit kotor, dan jangan lupa aku menundukan kepala untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata Selamat pagi padanya. Ia berjalan mengarah kepada kami, huh apa dia tidak bekerja dikantornya?

"Aniki! kenapa Butler ini harus ikut aku kesekolah?" ia menunjukku kembali. Tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau selamat ketika disekolah"

"Hei aku selalu selamat kesekolah"

"Kau tidak mengerti"

"Aku mengerti, karna aku yang mengalaminya"

"Up to You"

"What?"

"A-ano Oujo-sama, Bocchan, bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Sekolah akan mulai 20 menit lagi" kataku menyela pekelahian antara kakak dan adik. Sasori-sama hanya mengangguk dan mengucapakan..

"Baiklah, Sakura baik baik disekolah ya" kata Sasori-sama seraya mengacak ngacak rambut Oujo. Hahaha aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku melihat aksi mereka berdua. Padahal mereka baru saja berkelahi tapi cepat sekali baikkannya. Aku jadi iri, entah kapan ayahku pernah mengelus kepalaku. Mungkin tidak pernah.

"Ahh jangan mengacak rambutku. Oke, Ittekimasu" ucap oujo sambil mencium pipi kakaknya itu. Sayang aku tidak mendapatkannya, kalau dirumah dulu paling hanya almarhum ibuku yang melakukan. Kalau Nee-chanku yang melakukannya, pasti hidungku yang terkena cium tinjunya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat"

"Ha'I" aku masuk kedalam mobil setelah mempersilahkan Oujo naik terlebih dahulu. Kulihat Oujo masih melakukan kebiasaanya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan didalam mobil. Bermain dengan ponselnya bahkan sekali kali ia menggunakan headseatnya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Aku menginjak gas dengan pelan, karna didepan kami masih terdapat pagar besar dan harus menunggu sampai terbuka lebar. Mungkin kali ini aku harus besabar demi pekerjaanku. Anggap saja ini adalah pengorbanan demi mendapatkan perhatian ayahku. Yah, setidaknya Sasori-sama tidak banyak menyusahkanku dan menyangkut pautkan hal hal yang sangat pribadi denganku. Itu lebih baik. Benar. Aku melihat kearah kaca yang berada tepat didepan atas kepalaku. Kulihat Sasori-sama memandangku dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan lewat kaca ini. Tajam. Sepertinya selain harus mengenal lebih dalam tentang Oujo, aku juga arus mengenal dia juga. Kurasa perhatian dari orang itu juga harus udapatkan. Hah, Merepotkan. Anggap saja setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi mudah.

…

**Sakura No Kitai**

**...**

Setiba disana. Aku memarkirkan mobil lalu berjalan berdua untuk memasuki area sekolah. Kulihat ada dua gedung besar didepan mataku. Besar sekali. Bahkan lebih besar dari sekolahku. Terang saja. Aku bersekolah disekolah terfavorit diTokyo, tapi sekolah ini jauh lebih bagus dari sekolahku. Malah menurutku sekolah inilah yang pantas disebut sekolah terfavorit di Tokyo.

"Sakura-sama, apa kegiatan anda setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" tanyaku untuk jaga jaga jika nanti aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu.

"Hmm... mungkin aku ingin berbelanja dengan Pig!"

Ha?

"Pig? Anda ingin pergi dengan ba-"

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" Ouh ini sudah kedua kalinya perkataanku disela. Siapa lagi sekarang? Akan kubunuh orang itu jika melakukakannya sekali lagi. Aku ini paling benci pada orang yang suka menyelak perkataan. Keh! Menyebalkan.

Tapi.. wah wah menarik sekali. Ternyata ada manusia yang berani memeluk Oujo-ku disini. Tidak punya etika kah?

"Sai, menyingkir!" Jadi namanya Sai. Oke, akan kuingat.

"Ara? Siapa orang ini sayang?" masih pagi sudah melihat pemandangan menyedihkan. "Dia Butlerku" cih! Ingin sekali aku menyeret Oujo dari laki laki yang sepertinya memiliki kepribadian tidak beres ini. Tentu saja, jika dilihat lihat lelaki itu memakai seragamnya secara asal asalan. Kancing Seragamnya yag tidak dipasang sehingga menunjukan kaos T-shirtnya yang berwarna biru juga celana kotak kotak merahnya yang berpakai sabuk yang tidak diikatkan, ya maksudku dibiarkan longgar.

"Hooo. Di lebih tampan dariku. Kau tidak aka berpaling darikukan, sayang?" Aku suka caranya memujiku. Tapi dia begitu menyebalkan jika bersikap didepan Oujo.

"…" Oujo tidak menjawab, entah kenapa dihari pertamaku ia malah sedikit sering murung. Kurasa ia membuat Oujo sedih, kalau dilihat matanya sedikit basah. Kenapa dia?

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berpaling." apa aku melihat wajah penolakan disana? Ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

...

"Oujo-sama, tolong bantu saya!"

Ya, itulah perkataan pertamaku saat baru sampai dikelas baru yang sama dengan Oujo. Sebenarnya aku dan Oujo baru saja tiba disekolah dan disambut oleh wali kelas kami saat di kelas. Begitupun aku yang selaku kepala pelayan dan murid baru disekolah ini, baru masuk sudah disuruh memperkenalkan diri. Sedikit kebohongan kecil yang aku buat saat perkenalan, yang pasti aku tidak menyebutkan Margaku. Dan anehnya mereka tidak menyadarinya, termaksud Oujo. Aku bisa menebaknya pasti ini perbuatan nee-chan. Semalam aku memang mengadu padanya untuk merahasiakan margaku. Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah saat aku baru saja selesai memasukan buku kedalam tas dan langsung diserbu oleh sekumpulan para gadis, entah itu dari kelas ini atau dari kelas lain. Intinya aku jengah terhadap mereka. Padahal ini saatnya istirahat, sudah waktunya aku membawa Oujo kekantin untuk makan siang.

"Hei hei, menyingkir dari Butlerku" Fyuhh, untung saja Oujo membantu. Ia berdiri dari bangku yang bersebelahan denganku. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya karna banyak para anak perempuan mengerubuniku seperti lalat. Hey, berarti aku sampahnya dong? Ah lupakan.

"Hah, Butlermu? Bilang saja kau ingin menikmati lelaki tampan ini sendirian. Yakan?" kata teman sekelas Oujo. Namanya Karin. Dia yang mengatakan namanya tadi. Kalau aku sih, lebih baik tidak tahu.

"A-ano, Nona saya ini memang Butlernya Akasuna-sama" kataku menyela perkataan mereka.

"Ck, kau diam saja tampan" kh, Wanita bedada besar ini membuatku ingin... engr... aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Yang pasti perutku seperti terasa menggerucuk ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau bilang, tampan? Dia itu butlerku. Tidak boleh ada yang memujinya selain aku, _Oujo_-nya"

"Apa hakmu?"

"Dia milikku. Kau tidak boleh memilikinya dan itu dihitung sebagai hakku"

"Dasar wanita _leech _!"

"Apa!? dasar _cockroach Buduk _!"

"Kamakiri!"

"Baka inu!"

"Kutu alis!"

"Ketombe rambut!"

"Babi air!"

"Wha- ayam botak!"

"A-ano Oujo-sama, Karin-sama. Jangan bertengkar"kataku menyela lagi

"DIAM!"

Owhhh... KAMI-SAMAAA !

...

Normal POV

Mungkin kejadian hari tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Sasuke. Biarpun hari ini sudah berakhir, ia tetap tidak bisa tenang sedikitpun saat mengendarai mobil majikannya. Terlebih pada wanita yang kini harus rela membiarkan wajah manisnya terdapat banyak luka cakaran. Hah, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Ia kira pertengkaran majikannya itu hanya berupa adu mulut. Ternyata lebih dari perkiraannya. Dan, apa apa itu! Lihat! Ia juga kena imbasnya. Selain dipanggil oleh wali kelas, ia juga mendapatkan luka memar dibagian pipi kanannya akibat sikut Sakura ketika ia hendak membopong wanita itu pergi dari kelas. Satu lagi yang ia tahu tentang wanita itu, 'sikap keras dan mudah terpancing emosi. Kekuatanya yang seperti monster juga berparas seperti iblis jika sedang berkelahi' kemana tampang manis yang selalu ia lihat ketika majikannya bersama dengan Sasori? Beruntung dia tidak mendapat surat panggilan. Yah, sangat beruntung. Tapi sebuah kertas yang kini berada ditasnya adalah satu satunya yang membuatnya tidak bisa membagi keberuntungan pada Oujo-nya.

Surat panggilan kedua. Ternyata Sakura sering berkelahi dengan Karin. Biarpun hanya dengar dari teman sekelasnya –Kiba- ternyata ia juga harus ekstra mengawasi Oujo untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Tapi bagaimanapun, hari ini adalah salahnya. Jika ia tidak datang, mungkin Oujo-nya tidak akan berkelahi hanya karna memperebutkan dirinya.

Karin memperebutkannya untuk dijadikan teman kencan, sedangkan Sakura memperebutkannya karna dia memang milik Sakura. Hah~

"Merepotkan" sejak kapan ia ketularan si ketua kelas malas itu –Shikamaru-?

"Berhenti mendesah berkali kali, ayam! Kau sama sekali tidak memperbaikin suasana!"

Ayam? Sekarang wanita ini sudah berani mengatainya ayam. Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya menderita? Biarpun ini salahnya, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasori setelah ini!?

"Gomenasai"

hening. Sakura tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Sepertinya ia juga sedikit pusing memikirkan surat panggilan keduanya yang harus diserahkan pada Sasori. Mereka memang terlihat cukup akrab, tapi yang namanya kesalahan pasti juga akan dibicarakan dilain kata yang jauh dari akrab. Sasori sepertinya sangat menjunjung tinggi ketertiban –setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Sasuke dari cara berpakaiannya- dan mungkin itulah yang ditakuti oleh Sakura. Apa sebaiknya yang harus ia lakukan? Surat panggilan itu memang bukan untuknya, tapi kesalahan kali ini mengarah padanya. Apa sebaiknya ia saja yang mendapatkan surat itu? Kh, jangan gila! Memangnya dia mau menyerahkannya pada siapa? Sasori? Itupun jika ia ingin dipecat lebih awal sebelum kembali kerumah. Ayahnya? Dia tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya. Itachi? Melihatnya saja ia sudah muak dan lebih memilih untuk menjauh. Konan? Bisa gempar nantinya jika yang lain tahu kalau ia adalah adik ipar penyanyi itu. Lalu siapa? Tidak ada orang yang ia minati. Tapi...

... ada satu orang lagi...

'Kaa-san' gumamnya. Disaat saat seperti ini, seharusnya wanita itu ada disampingnya. Memberinya saran juga pujian akan hasil kerja kerasnya. Tapi waktu memang sudah berlalu.. wanita itu sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Satu satunya orang yang menjadi kepercayaannya untuk mencari saran hanya Konan dan Naruto.

Benar juga..

"Oujo-sama?" Sakura memaparkan pandangannya dari jendela. Sepertinya wanita itu larut dengan pandangannya untuk sedikit melupakan surat panggilan itu.

"Apa Anda takut pada Sasori-sama?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tak ada jawaban. Itu artinya ia menjawab 'ya'.

"Begitu"

"..."

"... saya juga begitu. Tapi yang namanya ketakutan itu ada batasnya" Sakura mengadah matanya lewat sisi matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Anda sangat menyayangi Sasori-sama. Jika seandainya saya berada diposisi Anda, saya akan berterus terang pada Beliau. Ketakutan itu hanya akan memakan hati Anda. Apapun akan Anda lakukan demi menutupinya"

Sakura tidak berkomentar lagi. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke ada benarnya. Sebelumnya, sebelum Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, ia memang berniat berbohong. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah menduganya.

"Aniki sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak mau ia terluka karna ulahku" jalan tiba tiba berhenti. Sekarang memang sudah cukup petang. Wajar jika jalan raya hari ini macet oleh pengendara yang juga akan pulang kerumah masing masing.

"Kalau begitu jangan sakiti Beliau" Sakura mengadah pada sisi jalan dimana terdapat toko mainan. Disana tedapat boneka kucing hitam dengan aksen pita merah dilehernya. Manis sekali. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali memilikinya.

"Kau tahu..." Ucap Sakura terputus.

"Satu satunya harapanku hidup didunia hanya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan dan kekal dari rasa sakit" Sasukepun berharap demikian.

Mobil berjalan pelan 2 meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Perjalan kerumah maish sedikit jauh. Hari ini Sasuke cukup lelah dan SANGAT membutuhkan istirahat. Yah, jika seandainya ia harus ikut bersama Sakura untuk menyerahkan surat itu. Tapi sementara itu, Sakura sepertinya tampak asik dimobil dan seolah ingin berlama lama disana. Mereka memang belum sampai tapi Sakura memang benar benar terlihat tidak mau pulang.

"Saya.. dulu juga punya seseorang yang sangat Saya ingin lindungi" Sakura berhenti menatap keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya sihadapan Sasuke. Biarpun bengis, Sasuke juga tidak mempersalahkannya.

"..."

"Hey, siapa?" Sasuke menengok pada Sakura diselasela kemacetan yang masih melanda mereka. Ia menyeringai geli.

"Siapa apanya?" sebuah kedutan muncul dikepala yang tertutupi helayan merah muda itu. Sasuke sedang meledeknya.

"Orang yang berharga yang ingin kau lindungi dulu?" Sasuke bersender pada jok mobilnya. Kemacetan yang ia alami benar benar membosankan. Ia sangat kesal jika harus terjebak dikerumuan mobil yang sangat banyak disekitarnya. Bikin panas saja.

"Perlukah Anda tahu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura membatu. Benar juga, itukan bukan urusannya. Itu adalah urusan Sasuke. Namun ia tetap ingin tahu.

"Ta-tapi setidaknya beritahu aku!"

"Seberapa pentingnya Anda ingin mengetahui tentang saya?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja! Kau ini kenapa sih ayam!"

"Baik baik. Dasar cerewet" dan lagi lagi kedutan itu muncul lagi. Baru beberapa hari menjadi seorang Butler saja, sikepala ayam ini sudah berlagak tidak sopan padanya.

"Dia seorang wanita" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan membuat Sasuke sedikit risih.

"Wanita?" Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ibuku... dia sudah pergi mendahuluiku" Sakura terhenyak. Yang dipandangnya saat ini adalah lelaki yang tersenyum tanpa beban. Kenapa lelaki ini? Bukakah yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan? Dan dari kalimat yang ia lontarkan tidak terdengar parau sedikitpun. Apalagi ia tidak mendengar kata 'Saya' yan sering diucapkan Sasuke didepannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sakura heran. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang tersenyum saat sedih. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya biarpun kedua orang tuanya telah menghilang. Yang ia lakukan hanya menutupinya dengan tersenyum, bukan mengatakan kalau dia yatim piatu lalu tersenyum.

"Apa itu salah? Bagaimana dengan Oujo? Anda tidak punya orang tua, tapi Anda selalu tersenyum dan berkelahi tanpa memikirkan betapa sedihnya orang tua Anda diatas sana. Kenapa begitu?"

'dia sudah tahu' batin Sakura kaget. Sebelumnya ia tidak memberi tahu apapun yang berbau pribadi tentangnya. Sedikitpun. Tapi jika mungkin perkiraannya benar, mungkin para Maid yang memberi tahu. Ia juga tidak bermasalah dengan itu. Sasuke berhak tahu. Lagipula Sasuke adalah Butlernya. Dan seorang Butler akan selalu disamping majikannya.

"Aku tidak sendirian"

"...?"

"Dunia ini luas. Aku tidak pernah sendirian didunia ini. Ada Aniki, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai, bahkan hingga Karin. Aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian. Biarpun sekalinya aku tidak punya orang tua, bukan berarti aku harus hidup terpuruk untuk selamanya" Sasuke menatap jalan dengan tatapan datar. Sambil mendengar, dalam hati ia berfikir. Ia memang tidak sendiri. Seberapapun ia membenci orang orang disekitarnya, ia memang tidak pernah sendiri. Tapi.. biarpun itu fakta, masalah yang ia alami itu 'sedikit' berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan majikannya itu. Mengingat itu, Saske tersenyum kecil lagi. Dia masih punya orang yang ia sayang. Termaksud Konan. Ia harap ia tidak akan kehilangan semua itu.

"Anda benar"

…

**Sakura No Kitai**

**...**

Setelah sampai didepan rumah. Sasuke berniat akan beristirahat setelah ini. Berhubungan dengan waktunya yang tinggal 25 menit menjelang malam. Ia sangat butuh istirahat. Bicara tentang Sakura dengan surat itu, sepertinya Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir dan harus mengantar segala wanita itu menemui Sasori. Sepertinya Sakura terlihat lebih segar dan tidak terlihat bermasalah setelah keluar dari mobil. Jika ia benar, seperti bicara ketika bermasalah sangat membantu. Seperti halnya Sakura. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau pembicaraannya diMobil tadi bisa membantu wanita itu. Tapi.. syukurlah. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

Pip Pip Pip (C : kalo gak keberatan, saya mau ganti nadanya jadi 'pup pup pup' boleh gak?)

Ia meronggoh ponselnya yang sebelumnya hampir mati akibat terbanting itu. Sedetik kemudian, alisnya menyirit. Hari ini Konan menghubunginya. Setahunya, jika dihari Kamis, Konan sangat sibuk.

"Ini aku"

"Sasuke. Kau punya waktu?" Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh dengan nada bicara konan. Tidak ada embel embel –Chan?-

"Ng.. sepertinya ada. Ada apa?"

"Temui aku diCafe Wakana. Kita harus bicara"

"Ten-"

Tuutt

Terputus.

...

Seperti yang dijanjikan, ia datang keCafe yang disebutkan. Cafe ini memang sering ia datangi bersama temannya ataupun bersama Konan. Jika merasa bosan pastinya. Selain itu, Cafe yang ia datangi ini lebih sering ia buat untuk mengusir kesuntukan, atau tempat curhat bersama Konan. Disini juga banyak terdapat game center atau tempat karauke. Dan itulah yang membuatnya betah disini. Fasilitasnya sangat bagus dan sangat cocok untuk bersantai tempay ini tidak pernah sepi. Apalagi ruangannya cukup besar dan dipilah menurut failitasnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama kearah Cafe, ia memasuki bersama sasambutan para Pelayan. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut indigo memakai topi dan kacamata. Berkulit putih dan memakai jaket hitam sedang duduk santai ditemani segelas Mocca. Melihat itu ia mendesah. Hah, selalu saja berpenampilan seperti itu. Dari pada kelihatan seperti artis yang sedang menyamar, Konan lebih terlihat seperti teroris.

"Sasuke-chan!" panggilnya dengan nada perempuan. Ya, nada perempuan. Ditambah embel embel –chan, benar benar ciri khasnya. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karna Konan tidak terlihat sedang bermasalah. Suaranya sudah membaik tidak seperti saat ditelfon tadi.

"Maaf menunggu"

"Aku baru datang kok. Ya~ itupun setelah aku kabur dari Itachi" ucapnya enteng. Benar benar enteng. Asal tahu saja, kabur dari Itachi itu sangat sulit. Apalagi menghindar dari managernya –Deidara- yang sangat cinta pada seni itu. Ah ia ingat kapan terakhir ia bertemu dengan Deidara. Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa membuatnya lupa. Terlebih kalimat 'rambutmu tidak berseni' yang dilontarkan oleh Deidara. Jika mengingatnya, rasanya ia ingin mencukur habis rambut lelaki itu hingga tersisa 1 helai saja.

"Jadi?" lanjutnya(Sasuke) ketika ia terlamun –dan kembali sadar- saat ia hampir kehilangan akal untuk tidak memikirkan Itachi dan Deidara. Ia menyerupu Kopi hangat yang baru saja diantar pelayan beberapa detik yang lalu ketika ia melamun.

Konan yang sebenarnya terus memperhatikan Sasuke melamun tanpa banyak mengedip tersenyum hambar. Matanya sedikit menyapu kesedihan.

"Aku dan Itachi berencana akan bercerai"

…

**Sakura No Kitai**

**...**

Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Kata yang berupa 5 huruf itu sangat membuatnya amat terkejut hingga otaknya berhenti bekerja dalam waktu sekejap. Tubuhnya mematung secara otomatis mendengar kata itu.

Cerai? Kenapa? Kenapa harus cerai?

"Kau... pasti bercanda.."

"Aku serius" satu lagi hal yang ia muak dari Tuhan yang tak henti henti mempermainkannya. Ini memang bukan masalahnya dan bukan urusannya, tapi ia yakin setelah ini ia akan kehilangan satu orang yang berharga lagi. Ya, setelah ini. Dan mungkin untuk mencari orang yang mengerti dirinya itu sangat sulit.

"Kenapa.. haruskah kalian bercerai?" Entah mengapa tiba tiba matanya memanas seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tapi ia laki laki. Biarpun itu sangat menyakitkan, ia tetap tidak boleh menunjukanya didepan orang lain. Bukannya ia takut malu, melainkan ia tidak mau orang lain melihatnya begitu terlihat menyedihkan. Seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya permainan bodoh apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untukku. Sungguh tidak lucu! Ini bukan saatnya ia akan menangis meraung raung secara diam diam seperti saat ia kehilangan ibunya. Ini bukan saatnya.

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk bercerai" dan lagi, apakah wanita ini mengerti perasaannya. Jika mereka berpisah, itu artinya Konan akan meninggalkan marga Uchiha. Ia tidak suka dengan kabar menyedihkan ini. Biarpun ia tidak mengharapkan kakak kandungnya bahagia, dan bukannya ia tidak mengharapkan melainkan tidak peduli, Konan tetap harus disampingnya sebagai pemberi semangat. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini... ia tidak bisa membelokkan keputusan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Apa kau punya alasan. Konan-nee?" Konan tersenyum kecut.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil. Aku merasa hubunganku dengan Itachi cukup sulit. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku cukup jengah melihatnya selalu bertengkar dengan tou-sama"

_Ayahnya bertengkar dengan kakaknya? Apa ini kabar bagus?_

"Mereka.."

"Kakakmu mempermasalahkan hak milik saham tou-sama. Aku tidak mengerti dengan masalah mereka. Tapi yang jelas, Itachi terlihat begitu menderita setelah ia memang harus menerima saham tou-sama yang seharusnya diberikan padamu"

_Padaku? Apa tou-san memang tidak mau memberikan sahamnya padaku? Itu artinya.. ia memang tidak pernah menganggapku bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar. Ia selalu mengarahkan semuanya pada Itachi._

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan lamanya?" Sasuke melihat wajah Konan berubah dalam sekejap.

"Itu masalahnya. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan beralih sebagai pemegang saham untuk menggantikan ayahmu. Itu adalah alasan mengapa aku minta cerai. Selain pekerjaannya menjadi seorang Inspektur dikepolisian, kontakku dengan Itachi cukup sulit karna kami jarang bertemu. Tapi setelah 2 hari ia menerima pekerjaan baru, kontakku dengannya semakin sulit karna Itachi harus kerja lembur. Oleh karena itu..." Konan memegang perutnya yang datar itu degan tatapan sedih. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya mengerutkan alisnya. Konan tampak sangat sedih.

"Tunggu... jangan bilang kau..."

"Hampir 3 tahun aku menikah dengan Itachi... tapi ia tidak pernah menyentuhku"

A-apa? Sasuke kaget untuk kedua kalinya. 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Apalagi keinginan seorang wanita saat setelah menikah adalah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Termaksud mempunyai keturunan.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah ia menyentuhku atau tidak, dan mengingikan Uchiha kecil atau tidak, tapi aku cukup menderita jika terus diacuhkan terus menerus. Terlebih karna pekerjaannya" Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Jika Konan pergi, siapa yang akan menemaninya bicara diCafe saat ada waktu? Dan siapa yang akan menjadi penyarannya dikala ia sedang merasa sulit?

"Setelah ini kita akan jarang bertemu. Besok aku akan mengambil surat resmi ceraiku dan akan kembali menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sendirian. Tapi jangan lupa untuk sering sering membuatkanku lagu ya" dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia melihat Konan tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Ia benci seseorang yang berbohong.

...

Malam ini Sasuke pulang lebih larut dibandingkan perkiraannya. Ia berjalan sendirian ditengah malam dengan pikiran yang campur aduk. Setapak demi setapak, sepatu ketsnya mulai menghabiskan jarak dari cafe tempat dimana ia dan Konan terakhir bertemu. Sebenarnya pembicaraan mereka berdua sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu dan Konan sudah meninggalkan cafe lebih dulu. Sasuke yang belum beranjak untuk menjernihkan kepalanya cukup terguncang saat itu juga.

Uchiha yang lain sudah pergi. Tarik kata katanya.. ia tidak punya orang yang ia sayang sebagai keluarga sekarang.

Ia bersandar pada tempok dijalan yang jauh dari jalan raya. Tempat itu sepi dan cukup gelap karna jauh dari lampu jalan yang letaknya 2 meter dari tempatnya. Tapi ia tidak merasa takut dan gusar untuk cepat pergi dari sana. Persetanan! Ia tidak percaya pada hantu! Biarpun hantu, yang ia lakukan pasti mengabaikannya. Bukan lari terkencing kencing seperti yang dilakukan Naruto saat Kakashi –wali kelasnya- menakutinya ketika ditoilet.

Lama ia bersender, sesuatu yang meruak kependengarannya membuatnya mengadah pada sisikiri kepalanya. Satu satunya yang ia lihat adalah 2 bayangan hitam mendekatinya. Ia tidak peduli siapa itu dan mau apa dia. Yang jelas jika orang itu beniat kotor dengannya, Sasuke tidak akan segan segan membunuh mereka. Itupun jika saat ini moodnya untuk berkelahi ada dan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Saat ini ia benar benar tidak ingin diganggu. Pembicaraan tadi cukup membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat utnuk berfikir jerih.

"Wah wah" Sasuke masih tetap mengabaikannya. Suara berat itu, biarpun cempreng dan cukup seperti wanita, ia tetap mengabaikannya. Malah 2 sosok berbeda tinggi itu semakin mendekat dengannya. Tapi tetap saja sipemilik raven itu tidak kembali mengadah pada keduanya yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Lelaki ini terlihat menyedihkan"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Lihatlah dia. Rambutnya itu jadi jatuh kebawah"

"Kau hanya merusak suasana, Kyuu-nii!" Sasuke tetap mengabaikan duo Namikaze yang menatapnya sendu –nihil Kyuubi-. Naruto yang saat itu memang berada disana mendekati teman kecilnya itu.

"Tadi aku menerima telfon dari Konan-nee. Ia bilang kau butuh bantuanku" Sasuke dibantu oleh Naruto berdiri lebih tegak. Setelah itu ia menepis kulit tan milik Naruto dan berjalan sendirian meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang membatu disana. Naruto cukup sakit hati dengan temannya itu yang tiba tiba bersikap keras padanya. Sasuke yang ia kenal hanya suka bertengkar kecil layaknya sahabat. Ia tidak akan berani berkelahi lebih dari adu mulut dengannya.

"Tunggu teme! Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu" Naruto mendekati pemuda itu sekali lagi. Tapi dengan telak, Sasuke menepisnya dengan agak aksar dari sebelumnya. Seterpuk itukah dia? Jika seperti ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain bicara baik baik dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan bicara. Tapi apa daya.. Naruto tidak pandai menyelesaikan masalah dengan banyak bicara. Kecuali jika saat hatinya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya saat Uchiha bungsu ini dipecat saat bekerja.

"Teme! Kau ini!" terus seperti itu sampai Sasuke jengah. Ia behenti berjalan secara tiba tiba dan membuat Naruto kaget –nihil Kyuubi yang hanya mengikuti adiknya dan tidak mau membantu selain menemani adiknya yang takut keluar rumah sendirian-

"Aku tidak mabuk, dobe. Biarkan aku sendiri"

"Tapi-" Kyuubi kali ikut turun tangan. Ia menarik kerah jaket adiknya dengan kasar dan cukup kuat. Sasuke yang meneruskan langkah kembali mengacuhkan Naruto yang hampir terangkat dari tanah akibat ulah kakak perempuannya –yang mirip lelaki itu-

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu-nii! Kita harus mengejar te-"

"Sebaiknya jangan"

"Kenapa!? Dia tidak seperti itu saat kacau dalam perjalanan pulang"

"Dia itu sudah besar bodoh!Tidak sepertimu yang masih takut pergi kekamar mandi saat tengah malam!" Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu.. hingga semuanya bisa ia terima"

**\\( ^oo^)/**

Malam telah sampai pada puncaknya. Rasa kantuk dan dingin yang dirasakan lelaki ini tidak membuatnya pergi dari tempat yang luas dan gelap ini. Sebuah tempat yang cukup, ah tidak tapi sangat sepi ini membuat kesan menakutkan jika dirasakan saat malam tiba. Apalagi saat malam malam seperti ini.

Sasuke.. lelaki itu berdiri didepan sebuah batu berbentuk persegi sambil memandangnya sendu. Ia memang tidak menangis tadi, tapi entah mengapa setelah berdiri disini.. rasanya mata onyxnya kembali memanas namun ia tetap tidak mau mengeluarkannya. Rasa dingin yang cukup menusuk kulitnya membuat pria ini kembali memikirkan kejadian diCafe tadi. Tadi itu.. ia benar benar terguncang. Sekarang Uchiha mana yang akan memihaknya?

"Kaa-san" Lelaki itu bersimpuh didepan batu itu. Tidak peduli dengan celananya yang nantinya akan kotor terkena tanah merah.

"Kumohon... tolong aku" ia tidak percaya dengan Tuhan. Karna Tuhan hanya mempermainkan hidupnya tanpa memberikan celah untuknya supaya dapat kabur dari takdir dan mengubahnya.

Namun tanpa disadarinya. Seseorang sedang melihatnya dari jarak jauh. Orang itu berdiri tegap dan syal merah yang berkibar terbawa angin dilehernya. Sasuke tidak bisa merasakannya karna orang itu cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

**\\( ^oo^)/**

Jika suatu ketika temanmu sedang terpuruk, apa yang kau lakukan? Memberi nasihat? Saran? Menyelasaikannya dengan kata kata yang kau berikan? Memberi bentakan keras? Membelanya dengan sepenuh hati? Atau membantu temanmu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kekerasan?

Jika kau jadi orang ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Dibawah awan malam, orang ini memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik lelaki yang jauh darinya itu semenjak 1 jam yang lalu. Dengan mata yang tak jelas warnanya karna kelamnya malam, ia tidak pernah memutuskan kontak matanya pada lelaki yang sedang jalan sempoyongan bak orang mabuk. Mengikuti lelaki itu diam diam tanpa disadari sang empu dan memastikan kalau lelaki itu pulang dengan selamat. Diatas ketinggian kepala Sasuke –silelaki itu- orang itu terus mengawasinya seperti malaikat.

Kukembalikan pertanyaanku tadi. **Jika suatu ketika temanmu sedang terpuruk, apa yang kau lakukan? **Orang ini, yang berada diatas atap rumah, bukanlah siapa siapa lelaki yang ia perhatikan. Bukan teman, kerabat maupun keluarga. tapi ia adalah orang yang akan muncul ketika hati manusia sedang berada diambang keterpurukan yang dalam. Kau tidak perlu meneteskan airmatamu untuk memanggilnya, cukup dengan tutup matamu, kau akan melihat seorang gadis bersyal merah yang akan datang utuk mengawasimu agar selalu aman dari hal negatif ketika kau sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi.

Seperti halnya Sasuke. Orang ini selalu melihat gerak gerik Sasuke yang sudah tidak dibilang wajar. Bisa dilihat dari cara jalannya dan cara memandang jalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa masalah lelaki itu, tapi tugasnya hanya memastikan kalau kalau lelaki itu tidak bunuh diri setelah ia berdiam diri didepan makam seseorang yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Hingga terakhir nanti ia akan melihat lagi Sasuke dengan wajah yang mengembang dengan senyumnya.

Oh, lupakan. Sasuke walaupun termaksud lelaki yang baik –nihil kepada orang tuanya- ia tidak pernah tersenyum dengan sembarang. Ia hanya akan tersenyum jika disaat ia sedang mau dan tidak akan menunjukannya pada orang lain yang tidak ia suka. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi apakah orang ini tahu? Sudahlah, tugasnya hanya mengawasi saja bukan. Asalkan tugasnya terpenuhi, ia tidak akan pernah ada hubungan apa apa lagi dengan Sasuke.

Tapi tanpa diduga olehnya, sesuatu diluar perkiraannya terjadi dibawah sana. Jika sewajarnya orang yang sedang terpuruk akan mencari masalah, yang Sasuke alami kini malah sebaliknya. Disaat ia sedang mencoba berjalan lurus, Sasuke secara tak sengaja menabrak lelaki bertubuh besar darinya yang sedang berjalan sepertinya, tapi bedanya lelaki besar itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sasuke yang menabraknya cukup acuh dan kembali berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa apa. Tapi lelaki yang berjumlah 3 orang dengan tubuh yang sama merasa tak terima dengan temannya yang sudah ditabrak lelaki berambut ayam itu. Mau tidak mau Sasuke terpaksa terangkat keatas saat salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah belakangnnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hey bocah. Apa kau tidak tahu kata maaf hah!?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak meronta ronta atau meminta diturunkan.

"Kau tuli ya!?" tidak ada jawaban lagi. Ia hanya menunduk tidak melihat wajah lawannya.

"Ayo katakan maaf!" kata lelaki bertubuh besar lainnya. Sasuke tetap tidak menanggapi. Entah ini pengaruh alkohol atau bukan, lelaki itu terlihat sangat ngotot untuk membuat Sasuke mengatakan kata maaf pada temannya.

"Mungkin dia minta dihajar" ucap lelaki yang ditabrak tadi. Dengan segera saja, lelaki besar yang sempat ngoto tadi melayangkan tinjunya. Dengan tangan sebesar itu, pasti rasanya akan sangat sakit jika mengenai permukaan kulit Sasuke.

Bugh

Satu pukulan mengenai pipinya ketika lelaki yang mengangkatnya menjatuhkannya ketanah bak sampah. Sasuke tidak merepon untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketiga lelaki itu kembali kesal padanya dan seakan ingin memberi pelajaran yang lebih banyak lagi pada Sasuke.

Bugh, duagh, pak

Tendang, pukul, injak dilakukan oleh ketiga orang itu. Sasuke yang masih terdiam tidak mengeluarkan rintihan sedikitpun saat ia berbaring ditanah.

"Masih tidak mau bicara"

Bugh, duagh, pak, bu-

"**Cukup"**

…

**Sakura No Kitai**

**...**

Pagi menjelang lebih awal. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat tak ada seorangpun yang masuk kekamarnya saat ia bangun dari mimpi. Disini sepi. Tak ada satupun disini kecuali ia dan barang barangnya. Rasanya tampak asing baginya walaupun sudah bertahun tahun ia menempati kamar ini. Terlebih saat ia sadar bahwa ia masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Benar benar asing. Tidak ada cahaya yang masuk kekamarnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik selimutnya secara paksa seperti biasanya. Juga tidak ada yang berteriak teriak dengan kesal untuk membangunkannya. Kemana Sasuke? Kenapa ia tidak dibangunkan? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Tapi memang benar semenjak lelaki itu bekerja disini, semua kebiasaannya nampak berubah.

Dengan tidak memikirkan lebih jauh, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya tak salah jika untuk pertama kalianya Sasuke telat bangun dan tidak membangunkannya. Anggap saja ia cukup memaklumi lelaki itu karna pekerjaan Sasuke yang cukup banyak. Yang terpenting saat ini ia tidak terlambat masuk kesekolah. Begitupun Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu memakai seragamnya. Merapikan wajahnya dan memasukan buku buku kedalam tas mini bagnya. Satu lagi yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Sasuke belum tiba dikamarnya. Kenapa jadi ia yang harus menyiapkan ini semua?

**\\( ^oo^)/**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang cukup dibilang berisik. Wanita itu berlari kecil menuju ruang belajar kakaknya untuk menanyakan Sasuke yang tak kunjung dilihatnya semenjak pagi tadi. Tepatnya semenjak 25 menit yang lalu. Ini lebih aneh lagi dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Brak

Sakura membuka pintu ruang belajar dengan keras. Sasori yang semula nampak tenang ketika memperhatikan laptopnya terkejut kaget. Ia menatap tajam adiknya itu dengan amat kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kendalikan tenagamu ketika membuka pintuku. Kau mau merusak pintu ke-19ku lagi hah!?" ucap Sasori dongkol, tapi Sakura mengacuhkannya dan melangkah kemeja belajar itu dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cukup keras. Ia merasa khawatir dengan Butlernya. Entah mengapa semenjak ia banyak bercerita, rasanya ia tidak mau Sasuke jauh jauh darinya. Sasuke cukup berarti untuknya sebagai teman bicara.

"Siapa?" Kedutan muncul dikepalanya.

"Sasuke!"

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" lagi lagi kedutan paling besar tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Oh ayolah, ia sedang tidak main main. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membuang waktunya sementara 5 menit lagi ia harus berangkat sekolah.

"BUTLERKU!" Sasori ber'oh' ria dan kembali mengacuhkannya dengan meminum kopi sambil memperhatikan laptopnya. Sakura yang diacuhkan kembali menambah persimpangan dikepalanya.

"Aniki!"

"Dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Kau tahu itu"

TBC

**NYAHAAAAAAA… I'm come back! Pada kangen gak sama saya? *gk.**

**Hehehe, setelah mencoba menghilangakan kegundahan karna NEM yang gak bisa diterima, saya tetep semangat bikin fic ini buat para reader tercinta *author muntah. Biarpun setiap kali saya kekamar mandi, selalu aja ada ide yang masuk keotak saya. Saya sih gak masalah. Tapi saya Cuma kesel aja kalo saya kekamar mandi niatnya bukan nyari ide. ****Tapi... yeah, do you know what i mean -_- ini jujur loh! ****Jujur! Saya suntuk kalo terus begini! Mana tempatnya kagak elit bangat! Gah! Saya sebel! Saya maunya dapet ide ditempat yang ELIT! Kaya dilimosi atau digedung hokage!Iyakan! Iyakan! Kalian juga mikir gitukan!? Iyakan!? Jangan bohong! Ayo TATAP MATA SAYA *tatap pembaca garang *gaya arya wiguna.**

**Oh satu lagi. **"Ehh.. Youta-sama memang hebat. Anda membuatnya selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Bahkan kurang." **masih ingat sama kalimat ini? Nah itu masalahnya ! sebenarnya, cerita ini adalah cerita yang saya buat waktu kelas 8. Saya kesel waktu itu gak bisa menunjukan cerita ini ke orang lain buat dibaca. Makanya saya ikut andil jadi Author diFFN. Nah, sebelumnya cerita ini judulnya **'He Is My Butler And My Boyfriend'** dan tokohnya adalah Youta Nano(dulu asal namanya You Tanaza_dia Butler) trus sama Mita Hazuki sebagai majikan tentunya. Ini cerita udah sampe chapter 9. malah udah terlalu dalam. Sebagai perbaikan, anggap kata Youta itu sebagai Sasuke. Trus anggap juga yang POV itu gak ada.**

**Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas semua kesalahan. ****Mohon memaklumi saya sebagai Author baru ( _ _)**

**Oke, lupakan curhatan Author setres ini ^^ **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kaa-san pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan syal merah yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin kota Tokyo. Gadis itu adalah seorang wanita disukai Aniki dan masyarakat Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karna aku tidak pernah melihatnya.**

**Tapi pada suatu waktu, aku tahu siapa wanita bersyal itu.**

**.**

Diclamer : **punya saya! Napa!? Mau protes lu?** *tanya Masashi yang lagi diiket sama Kyuubi. (info: Kyuubi juga gak setuju kalau dibikin jadi hewan sama siMasha-chan di Naruto).

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance. Drama

Rated : K+

Warning : OOC juga boleh (termaksud Sasuke), Abal, gaje, Alay(?), latar gak jelas, no yaoi dan lain lain yang menyangkut ketidak bisaan Author.

Thanx For : **Guest, Hanazono Yuri, ****, ****desypramitha2****, chibiusa, ****Floral White**

Silahkan ^^ continued

**.**

**Ha'i, My Little Cherry**

**.**

Akhirnya Sakura bermaksud mencarinya sendiri. Ia tahu dimana tempat atau lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke berada. Letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur, dan Sakura memang sering sekali kedapur –itupun jika tanpa ijin Sasuke-. Walaupun ia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain petak umpet didalam rumahnya untuk menuju sekolah, ia tetap peduli pada Sasuke yang merupakan butlernya itu. Awalnya, ia memang tidak membutuhkan seorang butler, ia juga sempat hampir berkelahi dengan kakaknya mengenai hal ini. Baginya, untuk apa seorang butler sementara dia sudah banyak menguasai tehknik bela diri? Kakaknya memang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Tapi ia juga tetap tidak boleh egois dan harus menuruti apa yang kakaknya katakan. Mungkin itu akan baik untuknya diwaktu kedepan. Ambil saja contoh kebaikan Sasuke untuk tempat curhat baginya.

Sementara itu, ia membelokkan tubuhnya saat telah sampai dipersimpangan dapurnya. Ia tidak masuk kedapur walaupun jalan melewati dapur adalah jalan lebih efisien menunju kamar Sasuke. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu karna ia harus melewati beberapa lorong dalam rumah. Tidak menyeramkan baginya, hanya saja ia sedikit malas melangkah lebih lama. Setelah itu, tepat didepannya, satu buah pintu putih tanpa noda. ini kamar Sasuke. Pelan namun pasti, tangannya mengulur untuk mengetuk dengan semangat. Namun hasil yang ia dapat tidak ada suara sedikitpun dari dalam. Kekesalannyapun memucak. Ada apa ini? Hari ini cukup aneh untuknya. Dikamarnya sepi, dikamar siayam itupun sepi. Belum lagi sekarang para maid sedang mengambil cuti mereka, terkecuali Sasuke dan beberapa tukang kebun. Alhasil, dapur juga ikut sepi. Hah~

Tok tok tok

"Hoy ayam! Buka pintunya! Aku harus berangkat sekolah!" teriak Sakura. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit. Tapi hasil yang ia dapat tetap sama. Mau tidak mau Sakura ikut kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya bemaksud berangkat sekolah tanpa Sasuke. Lagipula, tanpa lelaki itu ia juga bisa menyetir. Ayam itu membuatku kesal, batinnya dongkol. Sebenarnya satu satunya yang membuatnya kesal bukan hanya Sasuke saja, hari ini juga hari dimana ia harus mendaftarkan diri untuk pertandingan besball *bahasa author, minggu depan. Jika ia tidak mendaftarkan paling cepat pagi ini, ia tidak akan mendapat gilirannya untuk pertandingan dan itu artinya ia harus menunggu paling lama 1 bulan untuk gilirannya.

Setelah bermecak mecak ria, Sakura bergegas pergi kegarasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Namun sesuatu yang mengerucuk dibawahnya membuat dirinya mendesah berat. Benar juga, ia belum makan. Sasuke tidak ada dan terpaksa ia tidak sarapan hari ini. Ia mana bisa memasak sendiri. Apalagi membiarkan perutnya kosong untuk ingin mengulur banyak waktu lagi, ia pergi membelok kedapur. Mencari makanan kecil atau apapun itu yang dapat ia makan dan dicerna dengan cepat. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya satu keranjang penuh tomat merah segar. Dan hal itu kembali membuatnya geram. Apa lagi sekarang!? Apa dia mau membiarkan majikannya mati kelaparan!? Batin Sakura lagi. Mau tidak mau ia mengambilnya satu dan memakannya mentah mentah. Tak apalah, yang penting bisa ganjal perut, biarpun kemungkinan siang nanti ia akan sakit perut.

Bruk

Langkahnya terhenti. Sakura yang awalnya sudah sampai ambang pintu tersentak tiba tiba. Buah yang baru 2 kali ia gigit terjatuh. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin tiba tiba.

'ha-hantu-kah?' biarpun tidak berani lewat lorong dapur untuk kekamar Sasuke, ia juga tidak pernah berani sendirian didalam ruangan yang besar. Ralat, lorong itu menyeramkan baginya dan dapur ini juga seram. Ia tidak bisa bermuna tentang itu.

"**Oujo...sama**"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

DUAGH

**.**

**Ha'i, My Little Cherry**

**.**

Flash Back

Sebuah balkon yang terbuat dari kayu pada bagian alasnya dan sebuah pembatas yang memapangkan langsung halaman rumah membuat anak kecil diberambut raven ini merasa nyaman karna keadaan yang sangat sunyi. Hanya ditemani beberapa hewan malam yang berbunyi indah dan beberapa mainan khas anak seumurannya, ia rasa sudah cukup menemaninya dalam hening. Ia memang suka sendiri seperti ini. Terlebih saat ia sedang tidak punya selera untuk bermain bersama orang lain. Sudah kebiasaannya jika bermain pada malam hari seperti ini sendirian. Ia suka keheningan. Setidaknya sekarang keheningan itu terjadi, dan sebelumnya keheningan itu tidak pernah terjadi semenjak temannya yang berambut kuning –Naruto- sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan ia sendirian sekarang. Tapi tak apa baginya. Asalkan bisa menjauh dari keluarganya diruang tamu tadi.

"Sasu-chan" seseorang dengan suara merdu memanggilnya. Ia yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa mobil remote control mini mengadah kebelakang. Dilihatnya wanita bersurai raven belah poni sepertinya tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Wanita cantik itu memiliki mata yang jauh lebih indah dari pada dirinya.

"Kaa-san" wanita itu melangkah menuju dirinya. Ia mengelus rambut anak bungsunya dan duduk disebelah anak berumur 7 tahun itu. Wanita yang berpakaian rumah itu memperhatikan putranya yang sibuk membereskan mainannya dan kembali mengabaikannya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya wanita itu. Mikoto Uchiha.

"Dia sudah pulang bersama rubah merah itu tadi" Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Kini pandangannya berarah pada langit dibalkon. Ia tersenyum melihat langit malam hari ini yang sangat cerah dari biasanya. Biasanya Tokyo memang sedang diguyur hujan deras semenjak 4 hari yang lalu. Wajar jika langit sekarang bersih dari awan hitam.

"Sasuke-chan?" panggil Mikoto lagi.

"Ng..?"

"Kau percaya dengan keajaiban?"

"Keajaiban? Apa itu?" tiba tiba Mikoto tersenyum lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Keajaiban itu seperti sihir" Sasuke yang penasaran menengok kearah ibunya yang sedang memandang langit dengan senyuman yang ia suka. Jika melihat senyum itu, apapun yang ia sesalkan karna terlahir kedunia menjadi hilang terbawa angin. Apalagi jika ia harus merasa iri karna melihat kakaknya selalu dipuji oleh ayahnya. Sangat beda denga ibunya yang tidak pernah membedakan orang lain dan selalu ada untuknnya dikala sedang kesal.

"Benarkah?" Mikoto mengangguk. Sasuke yang menginginkan kelanjutannya, duduk disebelah ibunya setelah selesai membereskan mainannya dan memasukannya kedalam kotak dibelakang mereka.

"Keajaiban. Kaa-san sangat percaya dengan keajaiban."

"Kenapa harus percaya?"

"Masih ingat dengan cerita wanita bersyal merah?" Sasu kecil mengangguk mantap. Ibunya memang suka bercerita tentang wanita bersyal merah yang selalu membagi kedamaian diTokyo.

"Wanita itu membawa banyak keajaiban. Kota Tokyo tidak akan pernah merasa aman tanpa keajaibannya." Sasuke memperhatikan wajah wanita itu lekat lekat. Entah mengapa ia tidak tahu apa alasannya, yang jelas ibunya itu sangat suka dengan wanita bersyal itu. Padahal sedengarnya, wanita bersyal itu hanya sebuah cerita anak anak. Tapi menurutnya cerita itu cukup bagus. Dan pertanyaannya, apa cerita itu benar? Berhubungan ia juga pernah mendengar orang orang pernah meneriaki namanya saat malam tiba. Bahkan ia pernah diceritakan oleh Naruto kalau 2 hari yang lalu ada perampok yang babak belur saat sedang mencuri dimalam hari_dan ketika ditangkap, perampok itu selalu berteriak 'Ribbon No Neko' dengan sangat keras dan histeris.

"Benarkah?" wanita itu mengangguk lagi.

"Kaa-san harap kau mendapat keajaiban setelah dewasa nanti. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan keajaiban" Sasu kecil mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"kenapa Kaa-san berharap demikian?" Mikoto terdiam. Ia terentak tiba tiba dan segera membekap mulutnya. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya semakin bingung.

"Karna... Kaa-san merasa... kau sangat membutuhkannya" ucapnya disela sela tangan yang membekap bibirnya.

Flash Back off

**.**

**Ha'i, My Little Cherry**

**.**

Sasuke meringis untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menarik paksa wajahnya ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Itu terasa sangat perih. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara tertahannya ketika cairan berupa alkohol yang dituang kekapas lalu menyentuh pipinya yang lebam akibat tragedy beberapa menit yang lalu. Apalagi untuk melihat wanita didepannya yang bertampang panik sang pemegang kapas nista itu.

"Eto.." Sasuke meringis lagi. Sakura terus melakukan hal yang berulang ulang hingga Sasuke bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi ia memang memakluminya karna luka yang diterima Sasuke adalah luka lebam dan lecet. Hebat juga sepatunya. Padahal sepatunya itu hanya keluaran lama dan tidak begitu terkenal. Membelinya saja ia hanya tertarik pada seluk beluk bentuknya.

"Ah! Sudah!" ucap Sasuke meninggi dan membuat Sakura kaget. Wanita pemain besbal itu tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa marah juga. Tapi ia tetap menyangkal dan menganggap Sasuke hanya marah karna tidak kuat dengan perih dipipinya.

"Ano..." Sasuke mendecih. Ia memutuskan kontrak wajahnya jauh dari wajah Sakura bermaksud untuk tidak melanjutkan sesi pengobatannya. Lagi lagi Sakura tetap menyangkal.

"Sasu.. ke" Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dimeja penyiap bahan bahan masakan. Sakura yang berarah disebelahnya –sebelumnya ada didepannya- ikut berdiri. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bete dan seolah terlohat marah padanya. Tiba tiba kesangkalan itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat olehnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat Sasuke marah. Ia tidak pernah membuat orang lain sekesal ini padanya. Apalagi jika Sasuke yang baru bersamanya kurang lebih selama 4 hari.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudah! Saya yang salah!" ucap lelaki berambut raven itu dengan nada yang meninggi lagi. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Sasuke benar benar marah. Sangat jelas dari wajahnya. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti meringis sambil mengumpat kesal. Lukanya memang terlihat menyakitkan, dan ia hanya ingin membantu meringankan. Tapi pemuda itu terlalu kesal padanya. Tanpa mau menganggu lagi, ia membuang kapas itu ditempat sampah yang dekat dengannya dan mengayun pergi. Sepertinya benar ia harus pergi kesekolah sendiri. Sasuke? Ia tidak peduli. Siapa suruh tidak membangunkannya dan menganggetkannya saat didapur tadi. Dan lagi, untuk apa lelaki itu mengagetkannya dari lantai. Mau jadi Sodako? Dasar kurang kerjaan. Apa lelaki itu tidak punya kasur? Memang apa enaknya tidur dilantai!?

Grep

Sakura terhenti seketika. Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya tanpa diduga. Darah naik hingga ubun ubunnya dan terkesan membuatnya merinding. Apa dia benar benar Sodako sungguhan!?

"Hah~" Sakura berbalik. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan gaya habis mendesah begitu parau. Luka yang diberikan olehnya terlihat jelas. Mungkin 4 sampai 5 hari luka itu akan hilang. Tepatnya luka lecetnya. Tapi ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat ada luka lain diwajah pria itu.

"Saya yang salah. Maaf" Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya. Ia menggaruk rambut pantat ayamnya yang sudah berantakan seperti pertama Sakura melihatnya pagi ini.

"Hari ini saya tidak bisa mengantar." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura masih menfokuskan pandangannya pada luka lebam yang cukup terlihat dari luka yang ia berikan. Lebam apa itu? Bentuknya lebih jelek dari buatannya. Setelah bertanya tanya dalam hati, ia memperhatikan Sasuke lagi. Pria itu terlihat kacau. Baju putih pendek dengan celana bahannya terliat lusuh dan ada beberapa kotoran. Ia bisa menduga kalau itu akibat si ayam yang tidur dilantai tadi.

"Tapi saya akan ada dirumah jika Oujo membutuhkan saya"

"Tidak"

"Maaf?"

"Lukamu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wajahmu jadi sarang lebam" Sakura angkat bicara setelah ia tersadar untuk tidak memperdulikan kemaran Sasuke. dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura menarik Sasuke kedalam kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan protesan butlernya yang menggelegar dilorong rumah. Toh, tenaganya cukup kuat untuk membuat lelaki itu tidak berbuat banyak. Lagipula juga bukan salahnya jika tidak seperti ini. Jika tidak mengobati lelaki ayam ini, Sasuke pasti akan mengabaikannya karna pekerjaan rumah.

"Oujo?" Sasuke terduduk diatas kasur sang majikan. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang mengobrak abrik kamarnya bermaksud mencari P3K yang baru. Setelah menemukannya, wanita itu berjalan kearahnya dengan mata yang mengkilat. Sepertinya sekarang yang murka adalah dia.

"Saya bisa sen-"

"DUDUK DAN DIAMLAH!" Sasuke tidak bisa membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia diam tanpa komentar. Sakura melakukan tugasnya seperti semula. Dan sepertinya wanita berambut merah jambu itu sudah tidak peduli dengan sekolahnya dan berencana membolos hari ini. Itu artinya ia tidak akan mendaftar untuk turnamen. Mengingat itu, ia mendesah berat dalam hati. Padahal ia sangat hobi dengan olah raga itu. Untuk ikut turnamen saja butuh waktu yang lama supaya ia bisa diakui dan mendapat kepercayaan oleh pelatihnya.

"Sudah tidak membangunkanku, masih saja berkilah. Mau jadi apa kau? Setidaknnya jika tidak mau membangunkan kau bilang kemarin. Kau harus tahu kalau hari ini sangat penting bagiku! Dasar tidak bertanggug jawab! Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat kau tertidur dilantai. Ditambah lagi..." Sasuke benar benar membekap mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengarka ocehan Sakura yang sangat panjang itu. Tapi memang benar ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja semalam ia tidak pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, mungkin ia tidak akan membuat repot majikannya. Ini salahnya, ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Sasuke merasa bodoh sekarang. Lalu.. untuk apa ia tidur didapur? Bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan itu. Apa mungkin karna semalam. Ia hanya bisa mengingat kalau ia dipukuli lalu tertidur didepan gerbang rumah dan berjalan dilorong rumah kemudian... ah ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai didapur.

"Maafkan saya" kata Sasuke meminta maaf lagi. Dahi lebar Sakura berkedut.

"Kau kira dengan kata kata itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sekarang!?" Sakura menekan kapasnya dalam kepipi Sasuke. Mau tidak mau ia langsung merintih tertahan. Ini sangat perih, apa majikannya tidak tahu! Keh! Lukanya bisa makin parah jika diobati seperti itu. Setidaknya berikan rasa prihatin sedikit padanya.

Hah, ia mendesah dalam. Menyebalkan sekali. Sudah dapat ciuman hangat dari sepatu, sekarang ia harus berhadapan pada majikan yang tenaganya seperti monster. Apalagi semalam ia juga harus terguncang dengan kabar tentang Konan. Lalu, mimpi bodoh yang menimpanya semalam. Akh! Ini membuatnya gila. Ia paling benci pada mimpi yang selalu menyangkut nyangkut ibunya. Lengkap benar penderitaannya hari ini. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Tuhan menurunkan hujan dan membakar apartemennya dengan guntur yang besar tanpa menyuruh Kyuubi yang membakarnya? Akan jadi sangat lengkap dengan itu.

Suasana jadi hening tiba tiba. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu banyak meracau sementara Sakura sibuk mengobrak barik P3Knya untuk mengobatinya. Bila dilihat lihat, Sakura sangat lihai mengobatinya. Tidak ada keraguaan untuk menggunakan alat alat didalam kotak P3K itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, hal itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebongkah ingatan membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tutup mulut.

"Haha.. hahahaha" Sakura terhenti saat ia sedang menempelkan kapas itu. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa sendiri. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan pengawalnya. Hara harap ia tidak berurusan dengan orang gila sekarang.

"Anda begitu mirip dengan'nya' " Sakura mengerutka alis bermaksud memberi penjelasan selanjutnya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan merebut kapas dan membuangnya. Jika tidak dibuang nanti majikannya bisa terkena bekteri dari lukanya.

"Kaa-san" Gumam Sasuke lembut. Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

"Anda begitu mirip dengan ibuku"

"Ibumu?" Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia menempelkan sendiri plaster luka dipipinya. Sakura tidak mengerti. Setiap mereka sedang berdua dan dalam pikiran masing masing, pasti yang akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan untuk mengisi waktu adalah bercerita tentang keluarga. tapi Sakura tidak pernah mau bicara tentang keluargaya selain Sasori. Baginya, untuk apa bercerita tentang keluarganya sementara ia tidak bisa membanggakan mereka yang sudah tidak ada disampingnya?

"Sifatnya lembut, tapi ia bisa jadi garang diwaktu tertentu" ucap Sasuke menerawang kamar Sakura setelah menempelkan benda transparan pada pipinya itu. Sakura yang sedang melihatnya terbelalak dan mematung. Ia mengedip beberapa kali ktika itu.

"Anda belum sarapan. Harap tunggu sebentar lagi. Saya akan mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan" Sasuke melangkah pergi saat ingat akan tugasnya. Sakura yang masih tercengang dengan sifat lelaki itu kalang kabut mencari otak sehatnya. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Sasuke tersenyum lebar dengan pipi bersemu didepannya. Sebuah penampakan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Biasanya Sasuke selalu tersenyum tipis padanya. Apa karna jika membicarakan ibunya lelaki itu baru bisa tersenyum? Entahlah. Tapi ia cukup menyukai senyum itu.

**.**

**Ha'i, My Little Cherry**

**.**

Sakura mengintip disela sela pintu dapur dengan dalam diam. Ia memperhatikan seseorang yang sibuk dengan penggorengan didapur tempat para maid menyiapkan makanan. Tapi kali ini orang ia perhatikan hanya sendiri dan begitu konsen untuk tidak diganggu.

"Anda boleh masuk jika mau" Sakura tersentak. Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya. Ia memang tidak berani pergi kedapur tanpa seiijinnya. Alasannya adalah Sasuke tidak mau dapurnya disentuh oleh Sakura karna takut berantakan seperti waktu itu. Makanya ia tidak pernah pergi kesini lagi jika Sasuke masih ada disekitar dapur. Sungguh miris. Padahal ini adalah rumahnya, tapi ternyata dibangian tertentu sudah ada batas kepemilikan orang lain.

"Eh? Um" Sakura melangkah masuk. Ia baru beberapa menit yang lalu mengintip Sasuke karna khawatir. Apalagi tentang senyum mengerikan tadi. Ia cukup kaget melihatnya.

"Anda memerlukan sesuatu?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura kesini pasti punya sebuah alasan. Sementara itu Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memasak terlur mata sapi. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang begitu lihai dalam memasak. Tidak sepertinya yang paling bisa memanaskan minyak. Ia cukup payah sebagai perempuan.

"Sai akan datang besok" Sasuke terhenti. tiba tiba pegangan pada spatula Sasuke mengerat. Rahangnya keras seketika. Kenapa lelaki mayat itu harus kesini? Pertemuan mereka saja yang pertama membuatnya kesal, apalagi jika akan terus bersama lelaki pucat itu selama ia bertamu. Ternyata sekali tubruk yang dilakukan Sai padanya berdampak besar. Hey, itu perbuatan tidak sopan. Datang datang main seruduk juga main peluk majikannya. Sekali lihat saja ia sudah merasa muak.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke kurang sopan. Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke tidak begitu suka dengan Sai.

"Dia bilang khawatir padaku karna tidak masuk sekolah. Dia baru menghubungiku tadi" Sasuke berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Ia memang tidak suka pada Sai. Terlebih jika ia menyentuh Sakura. Sebenarnya tak masalah dengan itu, hanya saja ia tidak mau melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak senang saat bersama Sai. Dan itu cukup menganggunya juga merasa ia tidak bisa membuat Sakura nyaman dengannya atau bersama orang lain dengan jaminan dia akan baik baik saja.

"Kalau begitu saya akan berbelanja nanti. Bahan masakan didapur sudah hampir habis" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke tidak menatapnya setelah ia menyendokan masakannya kedalam piring. Sakura yang merasa ia harus sarapan, duduk manis dibangku yang disediakan didapur. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu menarik untuk menjadi tempat sarapan. Tapi Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya makan diruang makan. Disini berantakan" Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku mau disini. Jika tidak disini, Sasuke pasti akan makan sendiri" Kata Sakura saat menyadari kalau Sasuke memasak untuk dua porsi. Yang pasti untukknya dan untuk Sasuke.

"Saya-"

"Ayo duduk" Sasuke tersentak. Ia meletakan piring ceper diatas meja. Sasuke menurut dan ikut duduk bersebrangan. Terlihat kalau wajahnya terdapat guratan merah tipis. Baru pertama kali selama 2 tahun lebih ada yang menemaninya sarapan. Ia sangat senang.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap Sakura lantang dan langsung melahap sarapannya dengan rakus. Masakannya memang terlalu biasa dan porsinya juga sedang. Selapar itukah dia? Batin Sasuke. Mungkin karena kesal wanita didepannya jadi tidak bisa mencerna perkataan jika perut sedang lapar. Yah, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada harus mendengarkan sakura mendumel terus.

"Jangan hanya memperhatikanku saja! Ayo makan!" Sasuke tersentak untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada yang menarik selain Sakura yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan wajah yang senang juga pipi yang memerah sepertinya-tadi-. Ia merasa cukup senang kalau ada yang memakan makanannya dengan wajah seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bahwa dia bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum tanpa memikirkan masalahnya sendiri.

"Ha'i, My Little Cherry" dan kata itulah yang untuk ke-3 kalinya ia bertekad untuk harus menjaga majikannya untuk tidak berhenti tersenyum.

**...**

Setelah tragedi berdarah dan juga kegiatan sarapan anatara majikan dan bawahan, Sasuke segera melepas celemeknya dan menyambar jaketnya yang sengaja ia tarus diatas bangku tapat disebelahya. Ia sudah berencana akan pergi belanja jika Sakura sudah selesai sarapan dan ia akan pergi kekamar untuk mengambil perlengkapan termaksud uang saku dapur selama sebulan, kemudian kembali kedapur untuk membereskan piring kotor. Namun semuanya sudah selesai dan sekarang ia tinggal pergi. Tapi sepertinya setalah semua lengkap dan tinggal tancap gas mobil BMW, ia tidak bisa mendesah berat saat berada didepan pintu dapur.

Disana, tepat didepannya seorang gadis dengan kaos berwarna putih dibalut rompi merah kotak kotak dan rok selutut tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Ia melirik sebuah tas kecil yang dipakai wanita itu lalu melirik lagi katangan kanan wanita itu yang terdapat sebuah konci mobil.

"Tidak" Ucapnya mencoba sabar. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kumohon"

"Tolong kembali kekamar Anda"

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku janji" Sasuke mendesah lebih berat. Rasanya baru 3 detik yang lalu Sakura pergi dari dapur dan sekarang sudah ada didepannya dengan pakaian rapi. Datang datang dengan senyum memohon dengan tujuan ikut dengannya untuk berbelanja. Kemana Sakura yang pagi tadi bermuka setan itu? Kenapa cepat sekali berubahnya? Ia tidak habis pikir denga itu. Ternyata sikap wanita ini bisa berubah rubah seenaknya jidat.

"Pegang kata kata Anda" Kata Sasuke menjawab permintaan Sakura. "Yeyy!" Sakura dengan segera melangkah senang kagarasi. Sasuke menyusul dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu memasukkan lengannya kekantung jaket, berjalan lebih santai. Ketika sampai dimobil –milik Sakura- ia segera masih dan menancap gas. Mobil melaju tenang tanpa halangan hingga mereka sampai kepusat perbelanjaan. Sasuke yang lebih tahu keperluaannya sedikit mengecek daftar belanjaan yang sudah ditulis lama ketika Tenten memberikan kertas itu sebagai penuntunnya berbelanja. Ia memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang bahan makanan yang sering dikonsumsi keluarga Akasuna. Ia hanya tahu jenis jenis makanan yang sering ia beli untuk dimakan diapartemen.

"Ayo cepat" Sakura –yang semulanya ia duga sudah menghilang entah kemana- menariknya paksa. Sepertinya wanita itu cepat bosan jika tidak ada kegiatan lain selain sekolah.

**.**

"Jaga ini. Saya akan mencari daging sapi disana" ucap Sasuke ketika mereka telah berada didalam dan menyuruh Sakura membawa troling yang berisi sayuran. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke menyuruhnya layaknya Sasukelah yang menjadi majikan. Sakura tidak suka dengan nada menyuruhnya Tapi tak apalah. Sakura menganggapnya itu sebagai tanda pertemanan. Lagipula tidak masalah baginya jika mendapat satu teman laki laki lagi yang sikapnya sangat jarang –termaksud rambut Sasuke yang sangat langka itu-. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan membawa daging sapi. Ia bermuka datar yang menurut sakura cukup menyebalkan untuk dilihat. Ia suka dengan senyum lelaki itu, tapi ia benci dengan muka datarnya. Menurutnya, Sasuke yang seperti itu seperti sedang menatap batu. Dan ia merasa dialah batunya.

"Bawa ini" perintah Sasuke lagi. Sakura mendorong troling yang berisi banyak sayuran. Ia tidak banyak bicara disini. cukup melampiaskannya dihati saja sudah cukup.

"Sasuke, aku mau makan disert yang waktu itu" Ucap Sakura membuyarkan Sasuke yang sedang memilih beberapa tomat. Lelaki itu begitu fokus pada buah kecil ditangannya, dan itu membuatnya tidak suka melihatnya. Sasuke yang seperti itu terlihat seperti orang yang bernafsu untuk segera memakan buah ditangannya. Dan lagi, bukanya dikulkas tadi ada banyak toman?

"Disert?" Sakura mengangguk. "Yang kau buatkan pakai es krim itu" Sasuke mencoba mengingat. "Baiklah" dan kemudian ia menaruh kembali tomat merah itu ketempatnya. Ternyata ia baru sadar kalau dirumah masih ada sekeranjang tomat. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk membeli sebelum menghabiskan yang lama.

"Hmm.. 1 kotak es krim cepat saji, madu rasa buah, ng.. buah kiwi, strawberi, jeruk, melon... ah apa lagi?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat bahan yang pernah ia buat. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa mengingat bahan bahan yang sederhana itu. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia membuatnya. Bukankah ini terasa sangat aneh baginya. Apakah karna ia pernah membuat makanan itu bersama Konan, otaknya jadi tidak mau memikirkannya?

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sakura hawatir. Ia terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlamun tiba tiba. Mereka masih tetap berjalan, namun Sasuke lebih hati hati dengan langkahnya.

"Pengembang... pemanis... tepung.. tunggu.. tepung apa? Kuso!" sebutir air menggantung dikepala Sakura.

**.**

**Ha'i, My Little Cherry**

**.**

"Kiwi, strawberry, melon, jeruk, susu, pengembang, madu, pemanis, tepung... tepung ketan. Ah tidak! Aku tidak akan membuat kue ketan" Sebutir air masih menggantung dikepala Sakura. Alisnya yang melengkung keatas membuatnya semakin khawatir dibandingkan kemarin.

"Sasu..ke" panggilnya canggung. Sasuke terus mengulangi perkataan itu selama mereka pulang belanja. Padahal kejadiannya sudah beberapa JAM YANG LALU, dan bayangkan saja sekarang mereka ada diSEKOLAH. Hitung berapa jam lelaki pantat ayam ini mengulangi ucapannya berkali kali. Sakura saja tidak bisa menghitung bahan bahan yang disebutkan Sasuke tiap menitnya. Bahkan ia masih bisa mendengar Sasuke terus berguman kata dan kalimat yang sama selama pelajaran berlangsung. Seniat itukah lelaki ini ingin membuatnya?

"Kau tidak perlu membuatnya kalau lupa atau apapun itu" Ucap Sakura mencoba memakluminya. Tapi Sasuke menatapnya cepat. ia reflek bingung.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh?" ia berkedip tiga kali.

"Memuaskan majikan adalah SATU hal yang HARUS dilakukan!" ini ketiga kalinya ia berkeringat kebesar jagung. Terserah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, ia cukup mengangguk canggung. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga tiba disebuah perkiran mobil. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu pulang. Oleh karena itu Sakura ingin menghitung sudah berapa lama ia mendengar Sasuke terus berucap hal konyol. Ternyata sudah cukup lama. Mungkin lebih tepat sudah amat sangat lama. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu mengabdi padanya. Tapi itu memang hal yang diinginkan oleh seorang majikan sewajarnya seperti dia. Meskipun ini sedikit berlebihan, pikirnya.

"... ah" Sakura mengadah pada lelaki didepannya yang kini tengah berada didekat mobil hendak membuka pintu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berbalik.

"Boleh saya kembali? Sepertinya saya meninggalkan kunci mobil diloker sepatu" Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. Ia tidak perlu berfikir dahulu untuk itu. Berfikir itu hanya memakan waktu kepulangannya. Sasuke pergi setelah berojigi dan melesat cepat. Ada ada saja. Ia baru tahu kalau lelaki yang tidak pernah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting malah melakukan sebaliknya. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja. Biasanya Sasuke selalu melakukan tugasnya tanpa komentar biarpun tugas yang ia berikan selalu ditimpah. Memang hal itu bagus untuk dirinya, tapi Sasuke juga bisa dianggap teman olehnya. Rasanya tidak enak jika seorang teman disuruh suruh seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke juga adalah Butlernya.

Sakura melirik jam tangan ditangan kirinya. Pukul 13.46. Sasuke belum kembali. Sudah lebih setengah jam ia menunggu lelaki itu sambil duduk ditanah bersandar pada mobilnya. Ia terlihat bodoh. Rasanya seperti gelandangan saja. Tapi tidak ada gelandangan yang mengemis didepan mobil sendiri. Mengingat itu, ia dropsweat. Sasuke harus membayar ini. Kemarin lelaki itu tidak membangunkannya dan membuatnya melewatkan semua kejadian penting, lalu setiap jamnya –terutama hari ini- ia harus merelakan telinganya mendengar kata maupun kalimat yang membuatnya bisa mati bosan, sekarang siayam itu meninggalkannya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti gelandangan gila. Setidaknya ia terlalu manis untuk menjadi gelandangan. Hah~ narsis bangat lo! *Shannaaarooo

"Hai manis" Sakura terenyak. Suara serak nan basah membuatnya merinding. Entah mengapa ia jadi sensitive jika mendengar suara suara aneh. Adakalanya ia akan terus memakai headseat untuk selamanya. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan mendengar suara apapun selain suara idolanya, Konan. Sakura menengok keatas. Dilihatnya 3 lelaki bertubuh besar. Mata hijaunya membulat. Oh tidak.. ia harap tidak akan terjadi hal yang diluar dugaannya.

"... i-iya?" ucap Sakura pada 3 lelaki bertubuh besar yang kini mengitarinya. Sakura merasa dirinya terpojok. Sangat terpojok. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang duduk sambil bersender pada mobil, Sedangakn ketiga lelaki itu menutup semua jalannya.

"Hey-hey, lihatlah! Wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagiku" Kata lelaki bertubuh besar disebelah kiri. Teman temannya memperhatikan Sakura dengan lekat bahkan terlalu dekat. Sakura yang merasa teropojok sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia ingin lari. Sangat ingin. Itupun jika ada sedikit celah untuknya. Ketiga lelaki itu terlalu besar, sampai sampai tidak ada celah.

"Benar" kata lelaki disebelah kanan.

"Dia seperti 'wanita' itu" Sakura mulai tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Dia ingin pergi. Serterah ketiga orang itu bicara apa tentangnya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Apalagi jika disituasi sekarang. Terlalu mendesak dan membuatnya amat terpojok. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karna ditempat pasrkir ini letaknya dibelakang sekolah yang udah sepi. Bagaiama mana ketiga orang ini bisa masuk kepemukiman sekolah?

"Ma-maaf, a-aku permisi" Sakura segera bangkit cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia mecoba mendorong salah satu dari mereka agar mundur dan ia akan lepas. Tapi tangan besar menahan bahunya dan membuat bokongnya membentur tanah keras. ia meringis kesakitan. Bokongnya terasa ngilu, begitu juga bahunya yang diremas kencang. Ia hanya bisa bergetar menahan takut.

"Mau kemana kau!?" Tanya lelaki paling tengah garang. Sakura melihat wajah lelaki paling garang itu dengan takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Me-menyusul Sa-suke" ketiga pria itu menyeringai seram. Ia bergidik lagi. Ingin sekali ia menghajar mereka semua. Tapi mengingat tubuhnya 2 kali lipat lebih kecil dari ketiga lelaki itu, ia mengurung niatnya. Dan lagi, kemana Sasuke? Bukankah dia seorang Butler? Seorang Butler punya tugas untuk melindunginya bukan? Kenapa lelaki itu tidak ada untuknnya disaat ia sedang merasakan hal terburuk seperti ini? Ia kira seorang butler akan setia pada majikannya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Setelah kau membuat kami babak belur 2 kali!? Keh! Maaf saja" ketiga orang itu semakin memojokannya. Sakura menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Ia tidak berani menatap ketiga lelaki itu yang kini bermuka antara garang dan nafsu. Ia menguatkan harapannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan semuanya. Sasuke harus membayar semua ini lebih dari apapun!

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sakura terus mengenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga lelaki besar itu. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah untuk pergi dan menjauh dari ketiga orang itu. Ini terlalu menakutkan untuknya. Dimana Sakura yang garang dan buas itu? Persetanan dengan itu! Seberapa buasnya dia, yang namanya wanita juga punya kelemahan. Lagipul ia masih mempertahankan semua yang ia miliki.

"Mu-mungkin kau salah orang!" gumam Sakura cukup keras tapi tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ketiga orang itu semaki mendekat. Mengelus ngelus bahunya dengan lembut namun terkesan nakal dimata Sakura. Elusan itu berubah menjadi remasan erat. Ia mengadah seketika. Sakit. Sepertinya dua lelaki yang memegang masing masing bahunya mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya kabur. Apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki lelaki itu!? Apa akan merugikannya? Ia saja tidak tahu masalahnya tapi harus ketakutan seperti ini.

"Salah orang? Cih tidak mungkin! Kau kira kau bisa menipu kami lagi wanita brengsek! Apanya yang Ribbon No Neko! Kau hanya wanita yang menyedihkan dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini!" lelaki paling tengah itu melemaskan satu satu jarinya. Kemudian tangan besar itu mengepal. Sakura menutup matanya erat. Mencoba berdoa pada kami-sama untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya nanti. Apa dia akan mati karna menjadi bahan amukan mereka? Jika iya, setidaknya ia berharap Kami-sama menjaga kakaknya dirumah selagi ia tidak ada.

BUGH

"Memukul perempuan.. kau tidak lebih dari banci"

_Eh? Kenapa... tidak sakit?_

_..._

**Ha'i, My Little Cherry**

…

Sasuke berjalan dengan elegan disebuah lorong sekolah yang cukup panjang baginya, sambil mencoba menutupi ekspresinya yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Menatap datar kearah depan seolah acuh tak acuh dengan seragamnya yang kotor karna lumpur merah dan lecek. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa murid yang belum pulang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Si pangeran es ini terlihat amat berantakan. Berbeda dengan imagenya yang mahal itu.

'salahkan anjing bernama Akamaru itu' batinnya kesal. Ya memang, jika bukan karna ia meronggoh ronggoh lokernya untuk mencari kunci dan jika bukan karna ia menjatuhkannya lalu dipumut dan dibawa lari oleh anak anjing itu dengan-alasan-yang-tidak-ia-ketahui, pasti Sasuke sudah berada dirumah untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk tamu nanti. Beruntung sekarang baru tengah hari, sedangkan Sai akan datang saat menjelang jam tiga nanti. Jadi ia masih punya waktu untuk membuat makanan kecil juga beberapa persiapan lainnya. Berterimakasihlah pada anjing itu. Setidaknya Sasuke berolah raga setelah 1 minggu lebih tidak melakukannya.

Tap

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sebuah pemandangan langka membuatnya tidak bisa pergi dari jendela tempat ia berada. Dari mata yang berwarna hitam kelam, ia bisa melihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang terdiam diparkiran mobil. Dari beberapa orang itu, Sasuke mengenal diantaranya. Ia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang orang itu. Ribut sekali. Ada perkelahian disana. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ia terus memperhatikan beberapa orang itu yang dikenalnya. Mereka sedang berkelahi dipakiran mobil dengan 3 orang yang asing dimatanya. Tempatnya yang bagus memang untuk merusak mobil yang ada disana. Termaksud mobil majikannya yang ia parkirkan disana.

.

.

.

.

Juga tempatnya Sakura menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**KUSO!"**

.

.

.

.

**Chap 4, CHEK!**

**Holaaaa,,,, saya kembali lagi diChap ini. ****Chap 4 ini memang sedikit pendek. Jumlahnya Cuma 20 halaman doank -,-" jangan salahkan saya untuk masalah ini. ****Sebagai author saya juga butuh istirahat. Woi! Author itu juga manusia! *ngeles. **

**Hah, jadi begini toh rasanya jadi Author. Rasanya enak gak enak, tapi saya masih bersyukur. Jadi author itu yang enak Cuma ngeliat review buat nambah semangat, saya rasa yang lain juga sependapat sama saya ( ^^_b**

**Author suka~ author paling suka… *JuPe mode:on**

**Ok, Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Memukul perempuan.. kau tidak lebih dari banci" Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang setelah suara suara benturan aneh ditelinganya membuatnya penasaran. Gadis berambut pink itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya yang kaku akibat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan gemetarnya tadi. Ia mengadah kedepan. Ada seseorang berbahu lebar didepannya. Sepertinya orang itu menyelamatkannya. Buktinya ketiga lelaki bertubuh besar itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Sepertinya banyak yang terjadi saat ia menutup matanya selama beberapa detik. Singkat sekali, batinnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Orang yang berada didepannya berbalik kearahnya. Rambutnya hitam legam bak warna sayap gagak. Sakura hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya. Apa itu Sasuke? Pelan namun pasti lelaki itu mendekatinya hingga setengah meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya orang itu berbalik. Suaranya yang Sakura yakini tidak mirip dengan Sasuke membuatnya mendesah dalam hati. Jadi benar, Sasuke tidak menolongnya. Apa dia itu benar benar seorang Butler?

"Iya" Sakura menunduk. Sasuke tidak akan selalu ada untuknya. Ternyata benar, ia tidak pernah merasa butuh seorang Butler. Ia tidak butuh Sasuke. Tapi apa benar dia tidak membutuhkan teman bicara seperti Sasuke? Ah kenapa tiba tiba ia merasa lemas karna hal itu.

"Maaf muncul tiba tiba. Tadinya kami mengejar seseorang, tapi malah bertemu denganmu." ia kembali melirik lelaki didepannya. Matanya mulai berkunang tak nyaman.

"Kami?" Lelaki berambut hitam raven panjang kuncir buntut itu mengangguk. Ia menggeserkan tubuhnya. Sakura bisa melihat ada 5 ah tidak ada 7 orang dibelakang lelaki itu. Siapa mereka?

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi"

"... U..chiha..." dan seketika itu juga, kegelapan sudah memakan kesadarannya. Ah betapa lemahnya dia. Berfikir akan kesendirian membuatnya lemas. Ia tidak suka sendiri, apalagi ditinggal. Apa ini menyangkut Sasuke?

Benar juga. Jika sudah seperti ini... mungkin satu satunya cara untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke karna membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti kehilangan orang tuanya... tentu saja memecatnya.

Diclamer : **Dengan berdirinya saya diChapter 5 ini, saya nyatakan Naruto adalah MILIK SAYA. ***DilemparAyam *AyamnyaTerbang

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Humor(garing)/Tragedy(mungkin?)/Family/Fri endship

Rated : T … hehehe, gak pasti. Saya gak ngerti rated rated'an.

Warning : OC juga boleh, Abal, AU, Miss Typo, gaje, Alay(?), no yaoi dan lain lain yang menyangkut ketidak bisaan Author.

Hedehhhhhhhh semakin sepi aja ni Fic -,-" *tepar  
Pain : jangan gitu dong tor! Kalau lu lemes kayak gitu, kesian Yuri-Chan *peluk yuri.

C : cih! Banyak bacot lu!

Itachi : kamu tuh dibilanginnya kok malah gitu sih *smile

C : KYAAAA ITACHI-CHANNN!

Akatsuki : *najis liat author

Dari pada kalian kalian pada diem *nunjuk akatsuki atu atu. Mending bantuin gua balas review sebelumnya.

Kakuzu : Dapet apa gua bantuin lu?

C : dapet rasa bangga karna udah bantuin gua.

Kakuzu : terlalu murah. Dari kecil udah sehari hari gua bangga ama diri gua sendiri*bangga.

C : *najis liat Kakuzu

Sasori : udah mana sini kertas reviewnya *malak author.

Deidara : kok danna mau un?

Sasori : Lu kagak pada tau aja. Ni bocah kalo gak mau diturutin, bakal bikin kita susah. Bisa bisa nanti lu pada menderita dific ni.

Akatsuki : *merinding

Pain : oke, pertama dari **Hanazono Yuri**... wah ni bocah setia amat ama ni fic. Salut gua. Kagak nyangka gua ni bocah tahan baca fic alay ni. Btw, kata author kemaren maren lu ulang tahun ya. Ci, kasih hadiahnya!

Itachi : *Cium **Hanazono Yuri ***author nangis ngeliatnya.

Konan : trus dari **Floral White**.. tor lu disemangatin noh *ngomong ama author yang lagi makan ama ayam.

C : apa katanya?

Konan : jangan dilanjutin ficnya-eh salah ding, katanya semangat.

C : makasih atas dukungannya, nih aku kasih *kasih makanan ayam ke **FloralWhite**

Kisame : **Chibiusa**, ini lanjutannya, silahkan ^^

Hidan : Demi dewa Jashin, author pasti amat berterima kasih padamu yang sudah mengatakan suka sama fic ini wahai nak **desypramitha2**. *akatskui muntah

Sakura : ng... trus dari , kamu kesian ama Sasuke? Berarti kita sama *nangis bareng. aku juga kesian sama dia *peluksasu. Ini lanjutannya, silahkan ^^-

Sasuke : sakura, kamu ngapain disini?

Sakura : gak papakok, Cuma cari angin aja.

Sasuke : mohon naik kebed anda, oujo-sama.

Woi woi, kita lagi dibalik layar tau!

Kakuzu : dari **Guest**. Dibayar berapa lu baca fic ini!?

C : *bekepKakuzu. lu kalo kagak niat bales review jangan ngikut Zu. Hem hem, makasih reviewnya ^^ ini update barunya. Silahkan!

Tobi : Tobi anak baik, Tobi mau bales reviewnya **lulalA**... aneh bener namanya *dalem hati. Ara? Ribbon no neko itu Sakura? Kok dia gak ngerti apa yang dibilang preman itu? Tor jelasin donk, Tobi bingung nih *garuk2bokong(?)

C : Hem hem..mari baca ulang kalimat yang diBold ini. **Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kaa-san pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan syal merah yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin kota Tokyo. Gadis itu adalah seorang wanita disukai Aniki dan masyarakat Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karna aku tidak pernah melihatnya.**nah, jika seandainya Ribbon no neko itu adalah Sakura, rasanya gak mungkin kalau dizaman sasu sakura udah pernah muncul didepannya dengan fisik masih kecil. Ribbon no neko yang digambarkan dific ini adalah wanita dewasa. Apalagi ada kata **Berkeliaran** disummarynya. Masa ada anak kecil maen tengah malem -_-" Gak mungkin kan kalau Sakura, siwanita normal ada dizaman Sasu kecil. Umur doi kan sama kaya sasu, masa iya dia nggak gede gede. Genr fic ini romance 'n Drama lhoo... bukan spiritual 'n fantasy.. ikutin trus ya ceritanya, nanti kamu ngerti kok ^^. Ah satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil saya senpai, saya masih amatir dalam menulis ataupun membuat Fic ^^

Itachi : selanjutnya dari **akasuna no ei-chan**, tor lu banyak bikin kesalahan tu! Katanya doi gak ngerti sama kata kata yang lo buat!

C : ha? Mana mana? Oia, makasih udah ngingetin. Saya emang termaksud orang gak nyambung -,-v maaf atas kesalahannya. Lain kali saya bakal hati hati ^^

Deidara : dari **TFF UchiHaruno**. Keren? Ciyus miapah? Kerenan mana sama poniku ini? Mau Izin Favorite? Tor boleh kagak? *tanyaAuthor

C : Silahkan ^^ apapun akan kuberikan demi cintaku padamu *ditabokPacar

Wah makasih reviewnya, saya jadi tambah semangat nih! Silahkan menikmati chap 5 ini.

Douzo!

**Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kaa-san pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan syal merah yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin kota Tokyo. Gadis itu adalah seorang wanita disukai Aniki dan masyarakat Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karna aku tidak pernah melihatnya.**

**Tapi pada suatu waktu, aku tahu siapa wanita bersyal itu**

Sasuke memperpanjang langkahnya. Menuruni tangga dengan berloncat adalah cara yang lebih efisien untuk cepat menyusul Sakura. Ia tidak peduli(lagi) pada murid murid yang masih memperhatikannya ditempat yang berbeda. Satu satunya tujuannya adalah menyusul Sakura. Karna ia yakin tempat dimana Sakura berada ada yang tak beres. Terlebih saat ia melihat anggota yang dikenalnya berada disekitar Sakura.

'Akatsuki' batinnya. Jika Akatsuki berada ditempat ini, itu artinya mereka sedang bertugas. Mereka polisi. Ingat? Dimana ada polisi berada pasti ada masalah bukan? Itu adalah alasannya ingin cepat berada disamping majikannya. Ia tidak mau lalai untuk ketiga kalinya

Tap. Suara gesekan tanah berpasir terdengar merdu ditelinganya sendiri. Hentak demi hentak suara sepatunya mengetuk tanah dengan kasar membuat beberapa orang disana menengok kearahnya. Suara yang amat tak enak didengar itu membuat beberapa disana bingung. Ya, sebagian dari mereka mengenal Sasuke_silelaki yang berjalan dengan suara merdu tapi terkesan kasar itu. Mereka memperhatikan adik dari Itachi itu berlari tergesa gesa dan menghampiri kakaknya yang kini sedang bersama Sakura disamping mobil itu.

"**ITACHI!**" teriak Sasuke. Ia segera melesat kearah pria bertanda lahir kriput itu. Sang pemilik nama mengadah padanya. Tanpa segan segan Sasuke langsung menarik kerahnya saat jarak mereka yang amat dekat. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain menandakan ia tidak senang melihat kehadiran kakaknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya idiot!?" Tanyanya kasar. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja lelaki itu kencang. Kedua lelaki dengan tinggi yang Sama itu saling menatap. Onyx dengan Onyx. Tak akan ada yang menang jika kedua mata elang itu saling beradu. Sementara itu Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sikap adiknya memang sedikit kasar, jadi ia tidak bisa melawan kebiasaan adiknya itu. Dari pada membentak untuk tidak melakukannya, Itachi malah lebih memilih tutup mulut. Rasanya ia tak pantas ikut campur diKehidupan tentram adiknya.

"Apa wanita ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Otouto?" balasnya lagi sambil tersenyum menyebalkan_bagi Sasuke, hanya sekedar menutupi rasa rindunya. Ya, walaupun ia juga sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan sikap adiknya, Sasuke juga tetap adik kecilnya bukan? Seketika Sasuke mengencangkan cengkramannya. Rahanganya mengeras seketika. Menghadapi Itachi memang menyebalkan. Lelaki berambut raven kuncir itu hanya akan tersenyum padanya tanpa melakukan perlawanan dengan kekerasan. Lama lama Sasuke mendecih. Melepaskan kerah yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dan menghampiri Sakura. Tak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Itachi. Lebih baik ia tetap menggunakan siasat tidak bergeming saat bertarung.

"Itachi, kita punya janji dengan Sasori dirumahnya. Sebaiknya kita pergi" Itachi memperhatikan adiknya lekat. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya semenjak beberapa tahun lalu Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan menyewa apartemen dengan uangnya sendiri. Alasan mengapa Sasuke pergi tentu ia tahu. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu jika sebenarnya ia sudah membuat adik kecilnya yang lucu itu menderita karnanya? Hah, itu sangat lucu.

"Baiklah" Sasuke mengecek keadaan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Pelan namun pasti ia membopong wanita itu kedalam mobil. Pertengkarannya yang semula hampir terjadi itu untuk sementara ia tidak akan menganggapnya pernah melakukan. Jika Itachi muncul lagi dihidupnya, mungkin ia akan hidup berantakan seperti dulu. Ia tidak mau kehidupannya seperti dulu. tapi semoga saja itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ia akan menganggap Itachi adalah dinding. Tak bicara dan tak bisa merespon.

"Kita pergi" Sasuke mencoba penutupi pendengarannya. Ia merasa tidak perlu melihat kebelakang untuk melihat Kakak juga teman temannya(itachi) yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Akatsuki memang terkenal sibuk dengan organisasi mereka. Jadi tidak jarang jika mereka terus bekerja habis habisan. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, mengapa Itachi masih ada disana? Maksudnya, kenapa Itachi masih bekerja diAkatsuki? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barunya?

Ah.. Kakaknya masih seperti dulu. Pekerja keras namun masih begitu peduli dengan orang lain. Selalu menyeimbangkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar membuat orang lain merasa senang dengan kehadirannya. Ya, seperti dulu. seperti saat Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang tidak ada dirumah dan Itachi selalu ada untuknya. Saat dimana ia tidak tenggelam dalam rasa iri pada kakaknya. Dan dimana saat ia bisa merasa bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya bersama kakak juga ibu yang pada 3 bulan kemudian mati didepannya.

"Oujo-sama? Sadarlah" Sasuke menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Sakura. Ia yang sedang terbaring duduk dibangku depan mobil terlihat begitu pucat dan tidak menunjukan respon apapun. Padahal sebelumnya ia melihat majikannya dalam keadaan sehat juga dalam keadaan kesal padanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ini adalah kesalahannya yang lain. Sudah bagus semua masalanya sudah hampir termaafkan oleh Sakura, sekarang ada kesalahan baru lagi.

"Oujo..?" kalau begini terus, apanya yang bisa membuat majikan merasa nyaman!? Ia kira semua persyaratan itu akan tuntas semua, ternyata hanya satu syarat itu yang tidak bisa dipenuhinya.

...

"Apa kau tidak rindu pada adik manismu itu,un?" Itachi tersenyum simpul menanggapi teman sekaligus manager mantan istrinya itu. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan semenjak pertemuannya yang pertama pada 3 bulan belakangan ini seolah membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ini sudah biasa terjadi mengingat adiknya selalu menderita karnanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dulu anak ayam itu selalu kau banggakan" ujar lelaki berambut putih disisr rapi kebelakang. Hidan. Kali ini Itachi tidak merespon biarpun hatinya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat temannya iri. Tapi mungkin itu sudah pupuh sama seperti kurang lebih 6 tahun yang lalu. Tak perlu flashback lagi untuk mengingat semua apa yang telah ia lakukan. Semenjak kematian ibunya-juga ibu Sasuke-, ayahnya semakin mempererat waktunya. Membuatnya menjadi seorang yang bisa diandalkan, dapat menerima semua pujian dari orang lain, sukses, membanggakan Beliau juga memperluas nama Uchiha. Ia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan itu. Tak pernah. Bahkan jika kebahagiannya ditaruhkan untuk nama Uchiha, apapun akan ia serahkan. Tapi apakah ayahnya mengerti dengan itu? Ia mengorbankan kebahagiannya? Kehilangan wanita yang ia sayangi? Tidak pernah memberikan sedetikpun untuknya barang merasakan satu malam pengantin bersama istriya? Meneteskan satu titik air mata karna melihat Uchiha kecil dalam gendongannya? Kehilangan kepercayaan dan tatapan sayang dari adiknya akibat rasa iri akan perhatian ayahnya? tidak pernah melihat senyuman mengembang untuknya seperti dulu dari satu satunya adik lelakinya? Juga memberikan sedetik rasa sakit karna pukulan sang adik saat bertengkar maupun canda seperti dulu?

Sekarang apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan demi NAMA UCHIHA? Jika ia berani menentang aturan tata krama maupun sopan santun, mungkin hal yang lebih dari kata membentak sudah ia lakukan sedari dulu.

"Memangnya... apa yang bisa kulakuan sekarang? Kh, satu satunya pelarianku hanya pada Akatsuki bukan?" Itachi kembali tersenyum miris. Lebih kecut dari buah plum. Biasanya, jika dia masih bersama Konan sekarang, mungkin ia akan menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Wanita itu sangat mengerti akan dirinya, sangat mengerti. Apapun yang sampaikan padanya, biarpun itu adalah keluhannya, pasti Konan selalu mengelus bahunya dan mengatakan kalau semua ini akan baik baik saja. Namun Itachi masih bisa merasakan dosa besar saat ia masih tersadar bahwa dia sudah menyakiti wanitanya. Rasanya tak pantas jika ia selalu bergantung pada Konan.

"Oh ayolah, kita ini teman bukan? Meskipun salah satu dari kita punya masa lalu kelam, bukan berarti kita ini saling membedakan" ucap salah satu dari mereka, bergigi hiu dan berkulit biru bak ikan hiu. Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak sendiri Itachi" (Pain)

"Tobi anak baik, Itachi-senpai punya junior yang lebih manis dari 'Suke" (Tobi)

"Pain benar, tapi aku tak sudi meminjamkan uang padamu"(Kakuzu)

"Jashin akan selalu melindungimu" (Hidan)

"Seni itu ledakan, Un" (Deidara(?))

"Kau hidup bagaikan tumbuhan, jangan anggap kami tidak bisa apa apa" (Zetsu)

Itachi untuk beberapa kalinya tersenyum. Teman adalah segalanya. Itu slogan yang cocok untuknya yang sekarang. Keluarga kini bukan apa apa untuknya selain untuk menyandang nama Uchiha. Kh, memangnya, siapa yang akan memberinya saran juga semangat sekarang? Ibu? Ayah? Konan? Memangnya ketiga orang itu masih dianggap keluarganya? Jangan bodoh. Ibunya bahkan sudah pergi karna kecelakaan, Konan sudah mengambil surat cerainya, lalu ayahnya yang egois itu rasanya tak cocok dipanggi Tou-sama olehnya.

"Hah~ dimana Danna un? Kenapa dia lama sekali?" Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya_merenggangkan ototnya yang semula hanya diam menunggu. Lokasi gambaran yang tepat untuk Akatsuki sekarang adalah ruang rapat kediaman Akasuna. Mereka yang baru saja sampai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, menunggu sang empu pemilik rumah untuk menyusul mereka diruang rapat. Kediaman Akasuna sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi mereka, main masuk atau mencuripun tak masalah dilakukan. Tapi mungkin sang kepala keluarga akan langsung membunuh mereka jika sering melakukannya.

"Ehhhhhhhh? Deidara-senpai ternyata kangen sama Sasori-senpai. Udah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLETAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakitttt!"

"Berhenti bercanda! kita kesini bukan untuk it-"

"Maaf menunggu" perkataan Pain terhenti, dibalik pintu mahal ruang rapat masuklah seorang pemuda dengan wajah baby facenya. Rambut merah bata yang menambah kesan manis diwajahnya tak luput dari sana. Dengan tampang tak berdosa, lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu duduk dengan manis dibangkunya, tidak memperdulikan beberapa anak adam yang berada disana memperhatikannya dongkol.

"Apa topik hari ini?" tanyanya langsung.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu ingin keinti" ucap Kisame rada tak suka. Sasori memang selalu ingin cepat selesai dalam hal pertemuaan umum. Alasannya mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kalimat 'tak suka ditunggu maupun menunggu'. Yah mungkin.

"Aku sibuk. Sahamku sedang mengalami penurunan baru baru ini..." kata Sasori tenang. Tapi dalam hatinya ia kesal tak tertahankan. Saham yang ia pijak selama 5 tahun dan belum pernah mengalami penurunan tiba tiba terjadi. Ditambah penurunan yang dialaminya hampir mencapai maksimal.

"... Itupun jika bukan Uchiha bungsu yang mulai menginjakkan kakinya di Uchiha Corp" lanjut Sasori pedas. Beberapa orang yang berada disana memandang Itachi yang kini tengah menutup matanya tenang.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau yang tidak bisa menjalani tugasmu dengan benar sebagai pemegang saham Akasuna?" balas Itachi tak kalah, Sasori menggeram tertahan. Tangan porselennya meremas dengan otomatis. Jika lelaki itu bukan sangingan bisnisnya, ia akan memukul lelaki keriput itu dengan kencang.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Itachi juga Sasori. Kalian adalah pemegang Saham besar, dan pertanyaanku adalah..." Pain melirik keduanya dengan tajam.

"Untuk apa kalian masih ingin bekerja dengan Akatsuki?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, satu satunya pelarianku hanya Akatsuki. Aku tidak suka banyak mendekam dirumah sambil mengerjakan kertas kertas bodoh dan mendengarkan ayahku banyak bicara" Jawab Itachi tanpa berfikir. Pain mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham benar dengan itachi termaksud dengan alasannya. Sekarang ia mengadah pada Sasori yang terdiam tenang. Menatap dinding dibelakang Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Hanya untuk menjernihkan otak. Memangnya kalian suka melihatku tenggelam dengan map map tebal dimejaku?" jawabnya ikut tenang. Itachi membuka matanya. Dilihatnya mata hazel malas itu dengan datar. Mereka memang satu satunya orang yang paling sulit ditebak isi otaknya selain menebak sifatnya. Bahkan Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi yang telah diajarkan untuk dapat menilai orang maupun menebak sifat terkadang sulit membacanya.

"Kupegang kata kata kalian" keduanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi Pain_Leader Akatsuki_ kini duduk sambil menyeringai melihat respon anak buahnya.

'bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan? Aku menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk menunjukan sifat abnormal mereka' batinnya senang.

"Bisa cepat sedikit"

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi Sasori, perlu kuingatkan kalau saingan bisnismu bukan hanya Itachi. Kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu padanya" Sasori mendecih mendengar peneluturan leader akatsuki itu. Ya, benar. Rival bisnisnya memang bukan hanya Itachi, itu artinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi memang benar. Ia tidak bisa menjaga sahamnya dengan baik.

"Terserah"

...

Sakura POV

Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dimana ini? Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

"Oujo-sama"

Ah iya, aku ingat. Tadi aku pingsan. Sepertinya traumaku kambuh lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak pingsan tiba tiba seperti 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Sadarlah" Tapi jika bukan karna ayam itu, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Berani sekali dia membuatku sampai seperti ini. Karin bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini padaku!

"Kumohon" pelan namun pasti aku membuka mataku. Aku menyipit ketika cahaya yang entah dari mana asalnya menerpa mataku yang belum terbiasa dengan itu. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat mulai terasa. Uh, aku benci sakit kepala. Rasanya antara linu dan keh! aku tidak bisa banyak berargumen tentang rasanya. Yang pasti aku sangat benci dengan rasanya.

"Sasu-Ayam" ya, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Memangnya apa yang bisa kukatakan? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau beragumen tentang rasa sakit kepala! Dan lagi disini hanya ada siayam yang menemaniku. Kurasa jelas dari suaranya.

"Anda tidak apa apa?" dia bertanya seolah tidak tahu rasa yang kurasakan sekarang. Sakit, panas, linu bahkan nyeri. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Sama seperti dulu. Sama seperti rasa yang kurasakan untuk kedua kalinya saat aku pingsan ditaman sendirian. Dimana saat aku sendirian, tidak ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Tidak ada aniki juga para maid seperti sekarang. Aku sendirian. Aku benci sendirian. Tapi jika bersama Sasuke, rasanya sangat beda. Lebih nyaman biarpun hanya berdua. Aku bersyukur memiliki Butler sepertinya. Pengertian, dan sangat tahu jika seandainya aku sedang dalam feeling tidak baik. Aku mau Sasuke tetap bersamaku. Terserah ia mau menjadi seorang Butler atau temanku, intinya aku mau Sasuke terus ada bersamaku. Selalu disisiku, bercanda bersamaku, juga mengerti perasaanku.

"Oujo-sama?" aku mengangguk menandakan aku baik baik saja. Dia mendesah tenang. Kemudian tersenyum kerarahku. Ah, aku suka senyum itu. Kuharap hanya aku yang bisa melihat senyum itu. Tapi apa senyum itu benar untukku?

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa menjaga Anda dengan baik" lagi lagi dia meminta maaf. Padahal aku pernah bilang kata maaf tidak akan bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Dan lagi, perlakuannya kali ini memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia sudah membuatku pingsan. Bahkan Saipun yang selalu membuatku jantungan karna sering mengagetkanku tidak sampai seperti ini.

"Aku ingin Disert" mungkin hanya kalimat itu yang bisa membuatku mengganti tema pembicaraan. Jika terus memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku, pasti aku akan berfikir untuk memecatnya. Ya, mungkin. Karna sebelumnya, itu yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak mau Sasuke pergi. Jika Sasuke tidak ada disisiku, pasti aku akan kesepian lagi. Aniki tidak setiap waktu ada untukku, aku hanya bisa meluangkan waktu bersama Tenten untuk sekedar membantu juga berbelanja dengan Ino. Tapi sayanganya saat ini Tenten sedang mengambil cutinya dan Ino sedang pergi keluar kota karna jobnya sebagai model. Satu satunya orang yang bisa menemaniku hanya... Sai. Tapi aku tidak mau bersamanya.

"Ap-... baiklah" seketika, tubuhku terasa terangkat. Kepalaku belum jernih benar, tapi sebagian indraku masih berfungsi. Sensasi hangat mulai menjalar. Tubuhku menghangat. Ada lengan besar memegang bahu juga bawah sikutku. Kepalaku entah bersandar pada apa, yang pasti aku mencium bau Mint dari sana. Sepertinya Sasuke menggendongku. Jadi dari tadi aku masih dimobil. Bodohnya aku sampai tidak tahu.

Ketika sampai dikamar, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhku ketempat tidur. Ia menyibak selimut dan menyelimutiku. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku tidak mau tidur dulu. setidaknya biarkan aku duduk didepan laptop atau komputer barang untuk menononton video klip Konan-san seperti biasa.

"Saya akan mengambil obat. Disert pesanan Anda akan saya buat setelah Anda meminum obat dan tidur" ia mulai mengambil langkah menjauhi tempat tidur ini. Tidak! Jangan mulai lagi! Aku tidak suka ini!

"SASUKE!"

Normal POV

"SASUKE!" Sasuke mengadah cepat. Ia sangat kaget ketika majikannya memanggil namanya dengan suara yang mata keras sambil menahan ujung kemeja sekolahnya. Ada apa ini?

"Jangan... jangan pergi!" ia menyirit alis tidak mengerti. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah wajah Sakura yang memerah dan ingin menangis. Ck, sial! Ia tidak tahan untuk merengkuh tubuhnya. Jadi ini rasanya menangisi anak orang? Ternyata rasanya sama seperti ketika ia ingin memeluk Konan saat dicafe. Begitu tidak tega dan rasanya ia tidak mau wanita didepannya meneteskan air mata.

Bruk

"Kumohon.." tiba tiba Sasuke terperangah. Mata onyxnya membulat sempurna. Ia amat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita ini. Sakura memeluk pinggangnya. Ada rasa basah didekat perutnya. Apa pada akhirnya Sakura menangis? Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh membuat majikannya menangis.

"Sakura-sama... " ia membenarkan posisinya. Ia memegang tangan Sakura yang melilit pinggangnya. Matanya kembali menatap iba pada wanita itu. Sementara itu Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke menjadi lembut. Rasanya.. jika melihat Sakura, ia seperti merasakan kehangatan seorang wanita.. ah tidak, bukan kehangatan yang aneh aneh atau semacamnya. Melainkan seperti kehangatan seorang ibu atau kehangatan yang sama seperti apa yang Konan berikan padanya.

"Saya akan selalu berada disisi Anda" ucap Sasuke memastikan. Padahal dalam hati ia tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai Butler belum tentu menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya. Pelan namun pasti ia kembali membaringkan Sakura, namun sayang, tangan Sakura terasa amat sulit untuk diam.

"Kalau begitu temani aku" Setidaknya jika ia tidak bisa memegang perkataannya pada suatu waktu, biarkan ia menemani wanita ini hingga ada yang menggantikannya. Terserah jika itu seorang butler atau suaminya kelak. Karna mungkin jika perkiraannya benar, yang dibutuhkan Sakura hanya kasih sayang. Ia tidak bisa memberikannya karna tidak ada rasa apapun untuknya. Tapi mungkin ia hanya bisa memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Sakura.

"Ha'i, My Little Cherry" Sasuke duduk diatas bed Sakura. Mengelus rambut bersurai pink dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan diatas pahanya. Membiarkan wanita rapuh ini tertidur untuk melupakan semua masalahnya.

.

"Terserah" Itachi menanggapi sikepala merah itu dengan tenang. Ia tahu jika terus berdebat dengan sikepala merah itu pastinya akan sangat merepotkan.

"... ahahahaha, Pain, sebaiknya kita mulai. Aku tidak mau kita kehilangan tempat rapat setelah ini." kata Kisame mecoba melerai kemarahan Sasori. Diluar dugaan, Sasori langsung terdiam namun masih menatap tajam Itachi. Pain mendesah amat sangat berat. Ia merasa umurnya tambah pendek jika terus melihat dua orang anggotanya terus berkelahi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekarang saja, sebelum sebelumnya Sasori memang selalu adu mulut dengan Itachi mengenai masalah kecil. Yah, jadi diantara mereka hanya Sasorilah yang punya emosi paling kental.

"... Danzou Corp... " ucap Pain cukup jelas. Sasori memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Itachi.

"Kudengar baru baru ini perusahaan mereka mulai bangkrut. Apa itu benar Sasori?" tanya Pain pada Sasori yang jelas lebih mengerti tentang banyak perusahaan dibanding Itachi yang masih baru.

"Aa. Mereka hanya perusahaan yang memamerkan Lukisan setiap tahunnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari perusahaan itu" Pain mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan bermain lebih santai. Tugas kalian hanya mengawasi beberapa orang yang punya peran penting diperusahaan itu. Tetap ikuti instruksi, kita akan bergerak jika menemukan orang ya-"

"Tunggu. Kau hanya mengatakan mengenai tugas kami. Apa kau punya tujuan?" tanya Hidan sebal. Dia merupakan tipe orang yang tidak suka mendengarkan pembicaraan yang terbelit belit.

"Hanya membasmi pemberontak kecil" Jawab Pain horor.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku atau Sasori?" tanya Itachi tenang. Pain menyeringai.

"Ya, mungkin. Karna kudengar anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu dekat dengan adik adik kalian" Itachi dan Sasori tercekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini sasori yang menggeram. Antara penasaran dan takut.

"Sasori, sebaiknya kau terus awasi adikmu. Dibandingakan oleh adik Itachi, adikmulah yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan mencelakakan perusahaanmu, pencemaran nama, adanya fitnah... atau malah yang lebih parah.." Sasori terdiam sebentar. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

"Kehormatan adikmu"

DEG

"Bagaimana dengan adikku?" tanya Itachi lagi. Ia juga mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ah... jangan khawatir, adikmu bisa men-"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

"...?"

"Sebaiknya kau melindungi orang yang bersangkutan dengan masalah ini kemudian menangkap pelakunya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura merasa terancam hanya karna ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaanku" Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

BLAM

"Hah~ semakin tua, dia itu semakin emosional" Kata Deidara sambil mendesah berat.

**TBC**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TYPO DIMANA MANA! SAYA BARU SADAR *dilemparbotol. Baguskan chapter kali ini? Pendek ya? Ahhhhh gomen gomen. Saya gak bermaksud ngependekin(?) cerita ini. Hontou ni gomenasai T^T yah mau gimana lagi, saya lagi gak punya ide. Banyak kata kata yangudah abis stoknya diotak saya -,-**

**Btw, saya menambahkan anggota Akatsuki disini. Biar seru ^^ dan untuk sekedar basa basi, saya ingin bertanya. Adakan disini yang setuju kalau saya membuat Fic baru? Tapi mungkin kemungkinannya Fic ini bakalan diUpdate lagi agak lama. Gimana? Setujukah? Kalau nggak sih ya gak apa apa ^^**

**Review?**


End file.
